Mariages
by hachiko97412
Summary: Magnus et Alec ses sont fiancé et dans quatre mois, ils seront mariées. Pendant ces quatre mois ils vont petit à petit tombé amoureux de l'un de l'autre jusqu'a un drame. Boy X Boy Basé sur le film Bollywood Vivah en version The mortal Instruments
1. Chapter 1

**Oriane-sama : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire cette os vu que tous le 10 seconds j'essuyer mon nez XD**

 **Marie3000 : Ne t'en fais pas à chaque fics finies, je publierai un os comme celui-ci**

 **Merci à ceux qui à voter, voilà j'annonce que l'histoire gagnante est Mariages !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le premier Chapitre, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Robert regarde par la fenêtre de son bureau, il regarda des enfants en souriant. Il écrit dans son journal la joie d'avoir des enfants, il compare ses enfants comme des plantes. On sème la graine, on les fait grandis et puis il part faire leurs vie ailleurs. Ses enfants était précieux pour lui, surtout son fils aîné Alexander surnommé Alec. Alec et Isabelle surnommé Izzy sont les seul enfants qui ont lui ont donnée sa défunte épouse Maryse avant de mourir avec leur troisième enfants, il s'est remarié et eurent un autre enfant avec sa deuxième épouse Lilith. Jace était son troisième fils, ses trois là s'entendent à merveille. Mais malheureusement Alec était le portrait craché de sa défunte femme, ce qui fut Lilith son épouse le détestait car pour elle Alec lui rappelle qu'elle n'est que la deuxième femme. Izzy lui ressemble et Jace ressemble à Lilith, cheveux blond et yeux doré, c'est les seules enfants qu'aime Lilith. Pour Alec qui n'avaient que très peu de souvenir de Maryse a toujours cherché une mère chez Lilith, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors Robert avait décidé de prendre Alec sous son aile sans faire de préférence, il avait appris les choses de la vie à Alec. Alec s'occupait de son père comme une mère envers lui, quand il partait quelque part Alec venait lui apporter le manteau et l'aidait à le mettre. Robert essuya une larme qui avait coulé de sa joue en pensant à Alec, maintenant il pensait au mariage d'Alec. Il voulait quelqu'un qui aime et respecte Alec tels qu'il est, et une famille qui aimerait Alec comme un membre de leur famille. Ragnor demanda à son chauffeur de le déposer ici, vu qu'il avait une fête de mariage, il sortit de la voiture et un enfant allumé une fusée. Il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles quand il vit que le pétard ne s'envole pas

\- Dis gamin, je crois que le pétard est mouillé dit-il avant de sursauter en entendant le pétard exploser

Il rentra dans la maison de Robert, il vit Hodge assis derrière un bureau.

\- Bonjour mon cher Hodge fit –il en souriant

\- Bonjour Ragnor répondit Hodge en levant la tête avant de réaliser le venu

Il se leva et vint saluer en bonne uniformes Ragnor, il appelle Robert de son bureau. Robert et Lilith descendit d'en haut pour me venir saluer Ragnor. Ragnor s'assit et dévoila les bijoux qu'il avait ramenés

\- J'ai beaucoup voyagé mais la ville d'Idris restera ma préfère surtout les pétards mouillé rigola t-il avec Robert

\- Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour répondit Robert

\- Bien sûr que non, comment va ta santé Lilith ? demanda Ragnor à la femme de Robert

\- Ca va un peu bien répondit Lilith

\- Alors regarde ses bijoux, je suis sûr que tu vas aimée dit Ragnor en montrant les bijoux

\- On achète ces bijoux peu à peu pour les mariages de nos enfants dit Robert en souriant

\- Tiens Robert voilà un bracelet d'or fait pour le mariage fit Ragnor en montrant un bracelet

Alec arriva pour servir pour les boissons et apéritifs pendant que Ragnor vantait le bracelet à Robert, quand Alec déposa les plateaux. Robert regarda Alec à travers le bracelet, il sourit.

\- Monsieur Fell fit Alec en offrant un verre

\- Merci mon enfant, dis moi Robert ce n'est pas par hasard Alexander ton Alec demanda Ragnor en regardant Alec

\- C'est lui, la dernière fois que tu as vu Alec, il était encore un enfant maintenant il est diplômé de commerce et m'aide dans mes comptes expliqua Robert

\- C'était une intuition, de plus ses yeux bleus font pâlir de jalousie mes bijoux complimenta Ragnor ce qui fait rougir de plaisirs Alec

Lilith enragea des louanges de Ragnor envers Alec, elle baissa les yeux

\- Jace, Izzy cria t- elle en haut

\- Mère, je vais les cherché fit Alec en se levant

Il monta et trouva ses frères et sœurs en train de jouer à la console, ils étaient en train de se battre sur un jeu de combat. Jace levât les yeux en votant son frère

\- Alec, viens m'aider Izzy en train de gagner fit Jace

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Et ce n'est pas juste, vous êtes deux contre moi s'exclama Izzy sous les rire d'Alec et Jace

Alec aidait son frère Jace à battre sa sœur, puis il éteint la console sous les protestations de ses frères et sœurs.

\- On a un invité ici, il faut que vous descendiez pour l'accueillir dit Alec

\- D'accord, on descend de toute façons le temps que Izzy arrive à se préparer l'invité aurait le temps de mourir d'ennui dit Jace en charriant sa sœur

\- Jace, ce n'est pas drôle pour la peine, je vais dire à mère de me laisser cuisiner ce soir réponds Izzy en tirant la langue à son frère

\- De toutes façons mère va encore crier, et tu a de la chance Alec désolé dit Jace avant de se mordre la langue pour ce qu'il venait dire

Izzy vient prendre son grand frère dans ses bras et Jace rejoins le câlin fraternelle, ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment avant de descendre en bas. Lilith cria sur Jace et Izzy alors que chaque fois qu'elle tourné le dos Izzy tiré la langue sur elle, Jace et Alec se retenait à grand mal de ne pas éclater de rire. Quand Lilith s'en allait servir le dîner, ils s'écroulaient de rire pendant quelque minute avant de se reprendre en traitant gentiment leur sœur de folle. Ragnor essuyait ses mains après qu'il ait lavé dans la salle de bain,

\- Lilith, je te souhaite que tes enfants ait des grands mariages vu que ta cuisine est une merveille fit Ragnor

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Lilith

\- Lilith, c'est l'heure pour que je raccompagne Ragnor jusqu'à sa voiture dit Robert

\- D'accord répondit sa femme

Ragnor et Robert allait partir,

\- Papa appela Alec en apportant le manteau de Robert

Robert se retourna et sourit à cela,

\- Il oublie toujours mettre son manteau fit Alec en aidant son père de mettre son manteau à Ragnor

Ragnor rigola à la remarque d'Alec, Alec dit au revoir à Ragnor et retourna à dans la maison.

\- Il s'occupe de petites choses que j'oublie comme une mère dit Robert en essuyant une larme

\- Robert, tu m'as demandé comment j'ai reconnu Alexander n'est ce pas, parce que j'ai entendue parler de ses yeux bleu et son cœur pure, tu as dû avoir beaucoup de propositions pour Alexander n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais le temps change et les mœurs aussi, je cherche une famille qui aimera et respectera Alec dit Robert en regardant celui- ci en en train de taquiner ses frère et sœurs

Ils sortirent de la maison, Ragnor se tourna vers Robert

\- Robert, je pense justement quelqu'un pour Alec, un charmant garçon qui vient d'une excellente famille, as-tu entendue parler Asmodée Bane de la grande entreprise Bane d' Edom ? demanda Ragnor

\- Qui ne le connaît pas, on dit partout qu'il est un entrepreneur au grand cœur répondit Robert

\- Il a monté son entreprise en se basant sur l'honnête et la confiance, il est devenu prospère mais à gardé la simplicité des choses. Il est très ouvert d'esprit et pour Alexander je te suggère son fils cadet Magnus dit Ragnor

\- Avoir une relation avec une telle famille c'est hors de ma limite fit Robert

\- Tu crois que leurs fils reste célibataire éternellement, je pense que c'est une bonne chose dit Ragnor

\- Mais…

\- Pas d'excuse, Asmodée recherche un bon personne pour son fils Magnus et quelqu'un comme Alexander alors tu peux me donner la photo d'Alexander demanda Ragnor

\- Attends ici, je vais aller le cherché fit Robert

Jace vint dans le salon, où Alec lisait un livre alors que Izzy vernissais ses ongles. Jace s'assis à côtés d'Alec et le regarda ce qui agaça fortement Alec

\- Quoi cria Alec

\- Je me demandais comment mon future beau-frère dont papa a envoyé ta photo va réagir que son future mari est grincheux comme Church répondit Jace

\- C'est vrai papa a envoyé la photo d'Alec dans une famille ? demanda Izzy

\- Oui, d'ailleurs il a donné la photo à Ragnor comme celui-ci connaît la famille du garçon répondit Jace

\- Qui est le garçon ? demanda Alec

\- Je vais te le dire, approche c'est dans tes rêves fit Jace en se levant et courant

\- JACE, REVIENS ICI cria Alec

Alec coursa Jace dans toute la maison sous le rire d'Izzy, Jace entra dans le bureau de Robert. Alec stoppa de courser en voyant son père, Jace ricana

\- Avec un tels comportement et un caractère grincheux, on se demande si ton futur mari ne va pas en courant fit Jace en ricana

\- Jace cria Alec en recourant derrière son frère

\- Alec appela Robert

Alec arrêta de courir derrière son frère qui regarda son père, il leva les yeux vers son père

\- Quand j'étais sur le chemin de la maison, j'ai eu le senti que cette famille sera bien pour toi.

Ragnor arriva à la maison d'Asmodée, c'était une villa grandiose. Quand il entra il vit Asmodée aidait sa petite-fille à faire ses devoirs,

\- Alors on aide sa petite –fille a travaillé ? demanda Ragnor en souriant

\- Ragnor, c'est toi rentre mon ami, et oui comme tu veux, hier soir on est sorti au cinéma pour regarder les dessins d'animée et maintenant on souffre ave les devoirs fit Asmodée en se trompant de couleur

\- Oncle Ragnor, de quelle est le ciel ? demanda la fillette

\- Bleu répondit Ragnor

\- Grand-père de quelle couleur tu tiens dans ta main ? demanda sa petite-fille

\- Rouge, désolé s'excusa Asmodée

\- Grand-père, on va obliger de tout recommencer se lamenta la petite fille

Ragnor se leva en rigolant, il dit au bonjour à la belle-fille d'Asmodée.

\- C'est toujours amusant de voir un grand chef d'entreprise de plus de centaine d'employée se faire réprimander par une petite-fille et comment il obéi à doigt et à l'œil souri Ragnor

\- C'est un grand-père après tout répondit la belle-fille d'Asmodée

Un homme descendit des escaliers et salua toute le monde,

\- Bonjour Raphaël dit Asmodée

Raphaël s'assit à table en ouvrant le journal, sa femme emmena les céréales à table et le vit avec le journal.

\- Papa, lire le journal est interdit à table n'est ce pas dit la femme de Raphaël

\- Papa, c'est pour les nouvelles répondit son fils

\- Malheureusement c'est l'heure familiale dit Asmodée

Raphaël regarda sa femme avec une moue enfantine alors que celle-ci lui donnât son petit déjeuner avec un visage moqueur, Asmodée remarqua l'absence de son fils cadet.

\- Lily, où est Magnus ? demanda Asmodée

\- Il est parti partit tôt pour son cours de design répondit Lily

\- J'avais oublié fit Asmodée

\- Ragnor, si Papa pouvait amener sa famille au travail, il l'aura fais toute la journée dit Lily

\- Attends une minute, tu vas avec Tessa chez ta mère pour les vacances n'est ce pas ? demanda Asmodée

\- Je serai bientôt de retour papa, répondit Lily

\- Désolé Lily, mais tu n'iras pas, quand les hommes s'en vont, tu ne sais pas mais quand une femme s'en va la maison reste vide dit Asmodée

\- Mais papa…

\- J'ai la solution à ce problème permanent, Lily pourra partir chez sa mère et la maison ne sera pas vide

\- Comment ? demanda Asmodée

\- Emmenant une personne marié à Magnus fit Ragnor

Tout le monde fut sous le choc,

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un parfait pour Magnus

Magnus rangé ses affaires du design, il était en train de parler avec sa meilleure amie Catarina.

\- J'ai trouvé le cours ennuyant aujourd'hui pas toi ? demanda Magnus en se dirigeant vers la sortie

\- Pas trop, c'est vrai que toi tu as un talent fou pour cela dit Catarina

\- C'est juste une passion, comme je viens de finir les études le temps que je vais débuté dans l'entreprise de papa dit Magnus

Le téléphone de Magnus sonna, il regarda son téléphone.

\- Cat, je te laisse un message de mon père, j'y vais dit Magnus en embrassant sa meilleur amie

\- D'accord, à plus tard

Il entra dans l'entreprise de son père où tout l'employé le regardait comme un morceau de viande, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la discussion entre Magnus et Asmodée et les fiançailles d'Alec et Magnus. Bisous glacé**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à toux ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Magnus cogna sur la porte du bureau de son père, son père lui fit signe d'entrée. Il s'assit en face du bureau de son père, l'assistant de son père lui tapota l'épaule avant de partir ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus.

\- Papa, pourquoi tout le monde est comme ça avec moi, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose au cours de design demanda Magnus

\- C'est parce qu'il y a une proposition pour toi répondit Asmodée

\- Tu veux dire de mariage ? demande Magnus

\- Oui, comme tu as fini tes études il faut penser à ton mariage. Ragnor est venue apporter une proposition pour toi, en disant il a trouvé quelqu'un pour toi. La personne s'appelle Alexander, la mère d'Alexander est morte en couche et le père d'Alexander s'est remarié et d'après Ragnor c'est une famille très décente et très respectueuse. Si tu dis oui, nous irons les voir week-end prochain à Idris Dit Asmodée

En voyant l'état de Magnus qui était choqué, Asmodée s'assit à cotés en posant la main sur son épaule.

\- Mon fils, si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie tu peux le dire fit Asmodée

\- Ce n'est pas ça papa c'est juste me marier, est ce que j'ai l'âge parfait ? demanda Magnus

\- Ton frère s'est marié à ton âge, je trouve quand on est à cet âge l'acceptation est plus facile mon fils expliqua son père

Ils étaient sur le chemin pour prendre un café, ils discutaient sur le mariage

\- Papa, je n'ai pas encore commencé ma carrière, je suis encore que stagiaire dit Magnus

\- Chaque homme a une inspiration, il viendra comme une inspiration dans ta vie. Il partagera tes joies, tes doutes, et tes tristesses mais il t'amènera plus de joie dans ta vie.

Magnus écouta son père de parler de ses doutes à lui quand il était à son âge,

\- Tu te demande pourquoi Idris, ta mère venait d'un village pareil qu'Idris. Nous avons vécu, et voyageaient ensemble, vu nos fils grandirent et maintenant je sens parfois qu'elle est encore prés de moi. Ta mère a toujours pensé que le mariage est basé sur la confiance et l'honnête. Mais les enfants d'aujourd'hui oublient ses valeurs, confia son père

Ils étaient enfin dans un café, Magnus buvait son café en écoutant son père.

\- Magnus, je t'ai toujours essayé d'être dans ta génération, parlé le même langage que toi, écouté la même musique, suivre ton style de mode mais aujourd'hui je veux que tu suives ma génération fit Asmodée

Magnus sourit faiblement au dire de son père en versant du sucre dans son café.

\- Rencontre le garçon, et parlez-vous et puis décidé ensemble si vous êtes compatibles dit Asmodée en buvant son café

Il ouvrit son sac de travail, et sorti un enveloppe et le mit à cotés de Magnus.

\- Voici la photo d'Alexander, je t'attendrai dehors dit Asmodée en touchant le visage de son fils

Asmodée laissa Magnus seule, Magnus soupira légèrement et pris l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir. Il tira la photo et resta sans souffle en voyant les yeux bleu d'Alec. Il était dans la chambre de son frère, il était encore ébloui par la photo d'Alec. Lily vient s'allonger à cotés de lui,

\- Tu sais, Magnus Ragnor m'a raconté que quand papa lui as parlé à propos du mariage celui-ci était tout rouge dit Lily en regardant son mari du coup d'œil

Magnus éclata de rire avec sa belle-sœur alors que son frère soupira de dépit et se concentra à nouveau dans son journal.

\- Au lieu de lire ce stupide journal, viens conseiller ton frère se fâcha Lily

Raphaël déposa son journal et s'assit à cotés de son petit frère,

\- La première fois qu'il est venu me voir, il était venu avec un questionnaire qu'il avait mémorisé dit Lily

\- Raphaël, c'est les questions que tu lui as demandé demanda Magnus

\- En fait…

\- Pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau s'il vous plait ? C'est la première et la dernière fois qu'il m'a dit ria Lily au détriment de son mari

\- Tonton, je pourrais voir la personne avec qui tu vas te marier demanda Tessa

Magnus sourit avec fierté et montra la photo à sa nièce,

\- Tu vas lui faire des bisous comme maman et papa demanda la petite fille ce qui choqua tout le monde

\- Et bien tu deviens très coquine en dirait, il faut faire attention ce qu'on va dire devant elle fit Magnus en chatouillant sa nièce

\- Tessa, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit dit Raphaël

Raphaël se leva en emmenant sa fille tout en la réprimandant, quand sa fille lui fit signe discrète du journal. Raphaël commença à regarder le journal quand sa femme le rappelle à l'ordre ce qui le mit de mauvaise humeur, plus tard Magnus allongé sur le lit de son frère sa tête sur les jambes de Lily.

\- Alexander préfère qu'on l'appelle Alec, il adore beaucoup lire. Il aime beaucoup de ses frère et sœur, il n'aime pas trop la mode et aime la simplicité dit Lily

\- Oh non se lamenta Magnus que son futur mari n'aime pas la mode

\- J'aime beaucoup Alexander, dit Lily en regardant la photo d'Alec

\- Qu'est que je vais faire quand je vais le rencontrer, de quoi vois-je parler avec lui se demanda Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais, Magnus il sera dans le même état que toi répondit Lily

Alec était en jouer nerveux avec les trous de son sweat, alors que Izzy et Jace regarder les invitées arrivait par le balcon. Izzy traînait son grand frère au bacon pour qu'il voit son future mari, quand Magnus sortit de la voiture Alec eut rate de battement de cœur en le voyant. Ragnor présenta à Robert Asmodée, puis Asmodée présenta Magnus à Robert. Alec rougit en ne lâchant pas des yeux Magnus, Magnus entra dans la maison en regardant où était Alec. Alec sortit une chemise bleue et un pantalon en jeans, il se prépara puis Izzy essaya de dompter ses cheveux qui étaient éternellement indomptable sous les yeux de Jace qui sourit. Magnus répondit à tous les questions qu'on lui posât, il voulait voir Alec c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Alec était en train de ronger les ongles sous les rires moqueur de son frère alors que Izzy essayait d'arranger un peu mieux sa chemise, puis il sorti avec ses frère et sœur. Magnus leva la tête en sentant Alec arrivé, il descendait encadrer de son free et sa sœur. Robert se leva pour présenter Alec, Alec s'assit devant Magnus et répondit à tous les questions de sa future belle-famille. Magnus n'arrêtais pas de regarder Alec, Alec le regardait aussi furtivement Magnus.

\- Bien maintenant que nous avons chacun rencontré Alec et Magnus, et si nous lassiez les deux se rencontré, Lily demanda Asmodée

Izzy, Jace et Lily accompagné Alec et Magnus sur la terrasse, Tessa vit une balancelle et courra dessus. Lily rattrapa et expliqua qu'ils ne sont pas venus pour la balancelle mais pour son oncle. Jace et Izzy encadra Magnus,

\- Salut moi, c'est Isabelle je suis la petite sœur d'Alec mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Izzy et voici Jonathan Christopher il préfère Jace présenta Izzy

\- Et nous allons devenir tes beaux-frères et belle-sœur, si tu accepte le mariage avec Alec et encore une chose si tu le fais du tord on te brise le cou menaça Jace

\- J'ai entendue, souri Magnus

Ils arrivèrent à un petit salon de la terrasse, ils laissèrent Magnus et Alec seul. Magnus proposa Alec de s'assoit ce qu'ils firent tous les deux,

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi nous allons parler, mais c'est notre avenir qui est en jeu à tout les deux. J'ai étudié à Edom, j'ai un diplôme de commerce. J'aime tout ce qui dit la mode, et aussi les paillettes. Raphaël m'appelle Mags, pour lui je suis trop sensible dans les affaires de l'entreprise. Au lycée, j'ai aimé une fille qui s'appelais Camille Belcourt et je n'ai jamais osé lui dire mais heureusement j'ai appris plus tard qu'elle trois petit copain. J'ai fumé une fois avec des amis et Lily m'attrapé et je lui ai fis promettre de ne plus fumer, je n'ai jamais parlé de ces chose- là avec mon père. Mais avec toi je ne sais pas pour quoi je sens bien avec toi dit Magnus en regardant Alec

Alec regardât Magnus en rougissant timidement, Magnus sourit à ces rougissement et le trouva très mignon son rougissement.

\- On m'a dit que tu aimais lire, de quel genre de livre aimes-tu demanda Magnus

\- Disons de la littérature, de la poésie, j'aime aussi faire du tir à l'arc répondit Alec

\- Est-ce que tu aime aussi faire de la prière ? demanda Magnus

\- Seulement quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose répondit Alec

\- Je vois, as-tu des questions sur moi ? demanda Magnus

\- Non fit Alec

\- Sur Camille demanda Magnus

\- Non, j'ai eu toute mes réponses dit Alec

\- Je pense que qu'on va rentrer fit Magnus en se levant

Lily et Izzy arriva en trombe, Izzy sourit et emmena son grand-frère avec elle. Magnus suivit Alec des yeux même quand il est descendit en bas, Lily regarda Magnus en souriant

\- Alors Magnus ? demanda Lily

\- Alors, je pense que nous devons rencontrer encore une fois enfin tu vois ce je veux dire et …

\- Alors c'est un oui, ça se voit sur ton visage Mags fit Lily en descendant

\- D'accord mais nous devons nous rencontrer pour lui dit Magnus

\- Quel esprit de chevaleresque dit sa belle-sœur

Ragnor était en train d'expliquer Asmodée la peinture qu'avais Robert,

\- Papa, c'est oui dit Lily

\- Ou est-t-il ? demanda Raphaël

\- En haut répondit Lily

Raphaël montât félicitai son frère avant de courir derrière pour le taquiner, Ragnor félicita Asmodée. Robert emmena des apéritifs pour leur servir, Asmodée prit les mains de Robert

\- Robert, c'est un oui demandez à Alexander je voudrais au plus vite qu'il devienne mon gendre annonça Asmodée

Robert couru dans la chambre d'Alec, et vit que celui-ci était entouré de Jace et Izzy.

\- Alec, ils ont dit oui et ta réponse ? demanda Robert

\- Papa, Alec a dit oui répondit Izzy

\- Il ajouta que Magnus avait le caractère que toi papa, fit Jace

Robert souri et pris ses enfants dans ses bras, on commença à préparer les fiançailles. Lilith vint venir Robert dans un coin pour lui dire qu'ils n'ont pas assez d'argent de financer le mariage d'Alec, Robert repoussa les dires de sa femme. Asmodée ayant entendue la conversation, proposa à Robert d'organiser un petit mariage s'il faut du moment qu'ils aient Alec comme gendre. Magnus passa au doigt d'Alec la bague de fiançailles et Alec fit de même pour Magnus, tout leurs familles les félicitèrent. Asmodée et sa famille allait partir, Tessa vint voir Alec qui lui donna des chocolats et lui promettant que bientôt il viendra chez eux plus tard. Alec regarda tout le monde parlai depuis son balcon quand Jace lui tira le bras, et l'amena sur la terrasse. Il vit que Magnus et Izzy était là, celle-ci souriais en voyant Alec arrivait.

\- Bien je crois que tu nous dois un service mon cher beau-frère dit Izzy

\- Oui, je compte bien en profitai de cet avantage dit Jace

\- Ne crois pas ça blondinet fit Magnus

\- On vous laisse seul tu viens Jace dit Izzy en râlant Jace

Alec et Magnus se retrouva seul sur la terrasse, Alec commença triturais sa manche de chemise. Magnus sortit son téléphone et tira une photo d'Alec, et descendit un bas où on l'appela pour rentrer à Edom. Alec rougissais à le geste de Magnus et sourit malgré lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en penser-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les vacances de toute la famille et la déclaration d'amour d'Alec et Magnus.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Robert et sa famille étaient arrivés à leurs maisons de vacances à Alicante, Ils étaient heureux d'être de retour à Alicante pour passer des vacances avec la famille Bane. Robert était en train de guider Asmodée et sa famille pour venir à leurs maisons, Alec écoutait en rougissant tout jouant avec sa bague de fiançailles. Magnus était en train d'admirer sa bague en pensant à Alec, il se mit à éternuer dans un mouchoir.

\- A tes souhaits dit Lily en souriant

\- Comment sera le temps à Alicante ? demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas mais je l'impression que tu es pressé de voir Alexander n'est ce pas ?

Magnus rougis légèrement et se moucha le nez, et puis détourna son regard sur la route en souriant.

\- Alec, viens vite ils sont arrivés cria Izzy

Alec et Jace sortit en trombe dans le jardin en voyant personne, ils mirent à courser leurs sœurs dans toute la maison. Izzy taquinait Alec sur Magnus alors que celui-ci aidé Jace à ranger la maison,

\- Izzy arrête de m'ennuyer maintenant, je suis en train de arroser les plantes ok va faire quelque chose s'exclama Alec en regardant la route

\- Bien sûr, Izzy a raison, ce mec t'as retourné la tête Alec ricana Jace en montrant son frère que celui-ci laissait l'eau coulait par terre au lieu sur les plantes

Alec rougir avant d'arroser son frère et sa sœurs, Lilith était en préparait les apéritifs en râlant qu'elle devenue la servante de sa maison. Robert vint l'aider et lui dis d'arrêter de râler, Magnus vit le panneau de d'autoroute

\- 6 km d'Alicante dit Magnus

Tout le monde sauf Raphaël qui regardait la route le regardait ce qui le mit mal à l'aise, Magnus se fouilla dans son sac et trouva l'écharpe bleu qu'il avait prévu d'offrir à Alec. Il se mit à imaginer de l'offrir quand ils seront seuls, il espère que l'écharpe va plaire à Alec. Il vit qu'ils étaient arrivés, il sortit de son sac des jumelles et regarda Alec en train de jouer avec Jace et Izzy. Robert et sa famille vint accueillir la famille Bane, chacun parlait de leurs cotés. Ils étaient rassemblés sur la terrasse en discuter, Izzy et Jace arrivait avec des collations qu'ainsi des boissons. Alec était parti voir Magnus qui se mouchait le nez avec un verre de boisson, il se tourna vers Alec qui lui donnait le verre. Alec s'en allait en rougissant légèrement après que Magnus lui prit le verre en caressant discrètement la main, il entendit Magnus ouvrit la glacière pour prendre des glaçons

\- Quand on a un rhume, il ne faut pas boire de l'eau glacé fit Alec en s'en allait

Magnus toucha son nez et sourit avant de remette le glaçon dans la glacière, tout le monde passa à table. Lily vantait les plats culinaires de Lilith alors que Jace critiquait celui d'Izzy, celui eut un coude sur les côtés en provoquant le rire de tout le monde. Alec servit Magnus une sauce épicée alors que celui-ci avait refusé, celui-ci se mit à sourir en voyant les petit soins d'Alec lui donne. Après que tout le monde est dîné, Asmodée était en train de discuter avec Alec dans le petit salon, Alec en train d'éplucher des oranges pour Tessa qui se faisait coiffer par Izzy sous le regard de Jace. Raphaël vint à coté de son père et lui murmurai quelque chose dans l'oreille de son père, Asmodée regarda son fils qui confirma par la tête. Il se leva et découvrit que Robert voulait leur laissé les chambres pour eux, ils répartissent les chambres pour que tout le monde puissent dormi. Alec dormait avec Jace et Raphaël alors Magnus dormait avec son père et Robert et les filles occupent la dernière chambre, Alec descendit de l'escalier pour amener le pyjama d'Izzy et quelques couvertures quand il vit Magnus appuyer sur un mur. Il tenait un petit sac, il se redressa en voyant Alec.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Magnus en l'aidant porter les couvertures

\- Je vais amener le pyjama d'Izzy, et quelques couvertures, répondit Alec

\- Je vois dit Magnus

Ils marchèrent en silence quand Alec arriva devant la chambre où vont dormir les filles, il allait toquer,

\- Alexander, appela Magnus

\- Oui, répondit Alec

\- J'ai acheté cela pour toi fit Magnus en donnant le petit sac

\- Merci beaucoup Magnus dit Alec en en prenant le sac

Ils se touchent à nouveau la main avant de sursautent en entendant Izzy appeler Alec, Alec rentre dans la chambre en laissant Magnus seul au milieu du couloir. Le lendemain, toute la famille fit une promenade de santé. Ils arrivèrent dans un restaurant pour prendre le petit déjeuner, Magnus s'ennuyé à mourir et s'imaginer se tuer avec la fourchette qu'il avait dans la main en entendant son père dire le programme de la journée. Il regarda son frère qui avait acheté un journal en cachette, il eut une idée et se pencha vers sa belle-sœur,

\- Lily, demande –lui demanda Magnus

\- Tu as raison répondit Lily

Lily se pencha dans l'oreille de Raphaël pour lui murmurait quelque chose dans l'oreille, Raphaël qui gronda quelque chose inaudible. Lily souffla de colère avant de lui murmura quelque chose ce qui fit lever Raphaël et partis demander leur père d'avoir leur journée pour amener Tessa visiter le zoo, Magnus était sidéré et remercia sa belle-sœur surtout que son frère avait obtenu la permission de Robert pour amener Alec, Izzy et Jace. Ils étaient partis au zoo, Magnus s'étaient rapproché d'Alec qui était en train de regarder les éléphants.

\- Je dois remercier Robert et toi dit Magnus

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Alec

\- Parce que c'est rare que Raphaël passe du temps avec sa famille à cause du travail répondit Magnus

Les deux regardèrent Raphael portait sa fille dans ses bras et en profitant pour embrasser sa femme, Magnus sourit à cela avec Alec.

\- Est-ce que l'écharpe te convient, je les dessiné moi-même dans mon cour de design demanda Magnus

\- Je l'adore dit Alec

\- J'en suis ravie qu'ils te plaisent dit Magnus

\- ALEC, IL YA JACE QUI AS ENCORE PETER UN CABLE DEVANT LES MARES DE CANARD cria Izzy au loin

Alec soupira blasé alors que Magnus était confus, il lui expliqua que son frère avait une peur bleue de canard ce qui fit rire Magnus. Ils partirent voir Jace qui était en train juré devant une mare de canards alors que Izzy était hilare qui fut rejoins par Magnus, Alec réussit à calmer Jace quand la pluie tomba sur eux. Ils se mirent à l'abri, Magnus avait pris la main d'Alec pendant qu'ils couraient pour se mettre à l'abri. Même sous l'abri, Magnus ne lâcha pas la main d'Alec qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Ils visitèrent des églises, des musées et ils firent des pique-niques dans un parc. Ils étaient en train jouer à ballon prisonnier, Magnus avait reçu le ballon. Raphaël lui cria de frapper Alec plusieurs fois avant d'être éliminer par sa femme et Magnus qui fut élimé à son tour par Alec, plus tard Raphaël coursa Magnus en lui lançant les ballons pour ne pas avoir écouté ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Quelques jours Raphaël reçu un coup de téléphone de la part de l'entreprise, il prévint son père qui décida d'écouter le séjour. Magnus fut triste de voir partir quand il eut une idée, il se servit de Tessa qui jouait au ballon. Tessa courra vers Alec,

\- Tonton Alec, tonton Magnus veut un erre d'eau fit la petit fille

Alec amena le verre d'eau pour Magnus, qu'il le proposa de le rejoindre sur le balcon ce soir. Il accepta, arriva le soir Alec rejoignit Magnus sur le balcon. Magnus était heureux de voir Alec,

\- Je suis content de te voir, dit Magnus

\- Jace et Izzy me couvrent en cas si un membre de la famille me cherche répondit Alec

\- Je suis heureux aussi que tu porte l'écharpe que je t'ai offert fit Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

Alec rougir en voyant le rapprochement de Magnus, ils étaient assis en contemplant la lune. Magnus n'arrêtais pas de regarder Alec qui était gêné.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? demanda Alec

\- Je t'admire sous la lumière de la lune, et tu es encore plus magnifique susurra Magnus

\- Je n'ai rien de spécial au contraire de Jace et Izzy fit Alec

\- Je crois pas ça Alexander, je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de toi si je ne te trouverai pas magnifique fit Magnus

\- Tu es amoureux de moi ? demanda Alec choqué par les mots de Magnus

\- Oui, dés l'instant où j'ai regardé ta photo et toi déclara Magnus

Alec baissa les yeux rougissant, Magnus fit relever son menton pour regarder Alec dans les yeux

\- Je veux l'entendre Alexander fit Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus, moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi déclara Alec en rougissant

Magnus se pencha vers Alec et l'embrassa avec douceurs, Alec répondit à le baiser de Magnus. Ils passèrent toute la soirée dans les bras de l'un de l'autre en s'embrassant seulement, le lendemain Magnus avait rassemblé toute ces affaires dans son sac alors que Alec le regarda faire.

\- Et dire qu'il faut attendre quatre mois avant qu'on se retrouve tous les deux fit Magnus en faisant gloussa Alec

\- La patience est une vertu répondit Alec

\- Mouais, je vais te téléphoner tous les jours tellement de fois que je pourrais dit Magnus

\- Bonjour la facture de téléphone fit Alec

\- Disons que j'ai un abonnement illimité en appel répondit Magnus

\- Alors prends soin de toi, ne bois pas de l'eau glacé tu avais eu un rhume et évite de prendre froid, couve toi bien quand tu sors conseilla Alec

\- Autre chose ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je t'aime répondit Alec

Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et l'embrassa passionnément, Alec répondit à son baiser. Il entendit le klaxon de la voiture et la voix d'Asmodée en appelant Magnus, Magnus cassa le baiser et pris son sac en embrassa Alec une dernière fois et s'en allait. Magnus dans la voiture prit ses jumelles et regarda Alec lui faire signe d'au-revoir, il sourit heureux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en penser-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la colère de Robert envers sa femme et le voyage d'affaire de Magnus. Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à toux ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Magnus entra dans l'entreprise et salua la réceptionniste de l'entreprise avant de monter dans son bureau, il alluma son ordinateur pour se focaliser sur son travail mais il commença à rêver éveillé d'Alec. Robert était en train de parler et faire visiter aux organisateurs de mariage, il demanda à Alec de ne pas oublier la liste des invités. Alec, Izzy et Jace vient rentrer de l'université, Robert les salua

\- Je voudrais choisir des fleurs pour l'offrir à chaque invité, lesquelles vous aimez ? demanda Robert en étalant l'album des fleurs

\- Je pense que Alec choisit cette fleurs répondit Izzy en montrant une rose rouge ce qui fit sourie Alec

\- Moi aussi, j'approuve celui d'Alec fit Robert

\- Moi, je préfère celui de la rose blanche dit Jace

\- Et toi Lilith ? demanda Robert

\- Pourquoi tu me le demande, tu n'as qu'as donné tout fit Lilith

Alec baissa les yeux, Izzy s'énerva alors que Jace essayé de consoler Alec.

\- Mère, papa t'as juste demandé quelque chose pourquoi tu es froid comme ça ? demanda Izzy

\- Isabelle, n'ose pas monter le ton avec moi répondit Lilith

Izzy serra le poing et monta à l'étage suivie de Jace, Alec regarda son père.

\- Alec, monte et va voir Izzy et Jace dit Robert

Alec monta à l'étage, Lilith attendit Alec partir pour s'asseoir à cotés de Robert.

\- Tu ne trouve pas que tu fais trop pour ce mariage, inviter de la famille qu'on n'a pas vu il y des années, commander des fleurs, traiteur et d'autres choses dit Lilith

\- Je ne fais que réaliser les rêves de Maryse pour le mariage d'Alec répondit Robert

\- N'oublie pas que tu as d'autre enfants pour marier, en plus tu as déjà hypothéqué la maison d'Alicante, vends celle- la aussi t'en que tu aie s'exclama Lilith en partant

Robert soupira longuement sans savoirs qu'Alec avait tout entendue, Robert entra dans son bureau quand il entendit un sanglot.

\- Alec fit Robert

\- Papa, je ne veux plus me marier répondit Alec en sortant de sa cachette

\- Alec, viens ici mon fils calme-toi et explique moi dit Robert en l'installant sur une chaise

Alec essuya ses larmes et souffla un coup,

\- Papa, je ne veux plus me marier parce que tu as travaillé presque toute ta vie pour construire notre maison à Alicante et tu l'as hypothéqué, de plus Jace et Izzy ne sont pas encore marié où vas-tu trouver l'argent pour leurs mariage expliqua Alec en pleurant

\- Alec, mon fils ne t'en fais pas pour eux, eux aussi aura un mariage grandiose comme le tien. Je ne fais que réaliser une partie du rêve de Maryse en réalisant ton mariage de plus je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour toi attends fit Robert en se levant

Robert partit vers son bureau et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs, il ressortit deux lettres. Il revint s'assois à cotés d'Alec, et l'ouvrit l'un d'elle

\- Mon cher Robert, depuis Alicante notre amitié s'est agrandie et plus encore. Je sais vous avais déjà commencé les préparatifs du mariage, une responsabilité pour un père qui avais vu ses enfants grandir sous ses yeux. Ne vous inquiéter pas trop après tout nous somme une famille, avec amitié Asmodée. Alec comment pourrais être inquiet alors que tu as un beau-père aimant alors souris, d'ailleurs quelque chose pour toi dans la boîte au lettre. Alec, il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime fort et qui t'attends, va et remplis de couleurs sa vie expliqua Robert en lui donnant la lettre de Magnus

Alec prit la lettre, serra son père avant de partir dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la lettre et le lit,

\- Les jours passent, mais tu es encore dans mon cœur. Je ne peux pas m'ôter de la tête des yeux bleu, ton sourire qu'ainsi tes baisers, je bois des litres de cappuccino pour me tenir éveiller au bureau. Au lieu de travailler, je me mis à rêvasser notre mariage, notre future sortie rien que tous les deux, nos soirées blotti devant un film et d'autres choses. Ma meilleure amie Catarina n'arrête pas de mettre à l'ordre pour que je redescende de mon nuage ou parfois je suis obligé de recommencer mon dessin vu que je n'arrête pas de dessiner ton portrait, d'ailleurs ma chambre est rempli de ton portrait ce qui fit rire Lily en passant, tu me manque beaucoup Alexander je t'aime Magnus lit Alec en rougissant

Alec était en train de lire dans le salon quand le téléphone sonna, il allait courir dessus il vit Hodge arrivai et répondre au téléphone.

\- Alec, téléphone pour toi fit Hodge en regardant Alec

\- C'est qui ? fit Alec en s'approchant

\- Un ami, Victor dit Hodge en partant

Alec prit le téléphone,

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Mon chéri, écoute cela au cours d'une réunion. Il fallait quelqu'un pour aller au japon pour signer un contrat de partenariat, comme papa est occupé avec celui de France et Raphaël avec celui de Dubaï. Je me suis proposé et donc je serais occupé et donc je ne pourrais pas appeler pendant un bon moment mon amour je t'aime il faut que je concentre fit Magnus

Alec rougit et souris avec fierté, quelque jours Alec était sur l'ordinateur. Quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau, Hodge regarda Alec qui se mit à crisper et il se levât en disant qu'il allait s'occuper d'une affaire urgente. Alec se précipita sur le téléphone

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Aujourd'hui à la réunion, j'ai été en train de parler sur le projet quand j'ai appelé mon assistant Alexander et puis j'ai demandé à Raphaël d'envoyer des papiers important à Idris dit Magnus

Alec hurla de rire, ce qui mit dans une rage folle Magnus

\- Tu es en train de rire, c'est d'accord je te parle plus jamais et je ne t'aime plus fit Magnus en raccrochant le téléphone

Quelques jours plus tard, Alec avec Jace et Izzy rentrai de l'université.

\- Alors tu as rit dans son nez le pauvre fit Izzy

\- Avoue Izzy c'est trop drôle, je voudrais bien voir son visage en ce moment là ria Jace

\- Alec, si j'ai été toi, j'appellerais pour lui demander pardon conseilla Izzy

\- Tu as raison Izzy dit Alec

\- J'ai toujours raison, dit Izzy avec fierté

\- Sauf quand tu cuisine ricanai Jace

Alec laissa Jace et Izzy se chicanai, il prit son téléphone portable et appela Magnus. Magnus se mouchais le nez et répondis le téléphone, Alec sourit quand il entendit Magnus se mouchais

\- Tu as encore bu de l'eau froide fit Alec

\- Oui, répondit Magnus

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Alec

\- Je viens te voir, dit Magnus en se dirigea vers la sortie

\- Quoi fit Alec choqué

\- Je viens tout de suite fit Magnus descendant de l'escalier

\- Stop dit Alec

Magnus arrêta sa descende,

\- C'est l'énorme projet qui te tracasse n'est ce pas ? demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'ai peur d'échouer Alec, confessa Magnus

\- Magnus, comment tu peux dire tu as peur d'échouer. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu vas réussir parce que je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Redis le demanda Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus Bane

\- Tu sais que je partirai trois jour et pendant un mois pas de téléphone, pas de lettre, tu vas accepter cela

\- J'accepte et reviens moi je t'attendrai mon amour déclara Alec

Une employée vient voir Magnus pour lui dire que la réunion est sur le point de commencer, Magnus partis dans la réunion et expliqua le projet avec confiance que Raphaël qui fut étonné. Le téléphone sonna, Alec prit le téléphone.

\- Ne pas encore coucher fit Magnus

\- J'attendais ton coup de fils fit Alec

\- Comment tu savais que j'allais te téléphoner demanda Magnus

\- Mon cœur le disait parce que je t'aime répondit Alec

\- J'ai pensé me faire pousser la barbe qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Magnus

\- Je te préfère comme ça répondit Alec

\- Tu veux l'entendre demanda Magnus

\- Fait- le dit Alec

\- JE T'AIME cria Magnus dans tout l'aéroport

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Quen pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'hypocrisie de Lilith et le retour de Magnus.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marie3000 : Voilà la suite**

 **Sissi1789 : Ils le seront encore plus mignons dans ce chapitre**

 **Merci pour ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Après que Magnus pris son avion pour aller au Japon, Alec souris en regardant la photo de Magnus. Robert arriva et Lilith vint l'accueillir,

\- Lilith, j'ai trouvé les meilleurs fleuristes et le traiteur pour le mariage. Et dire que dans deux mois mon cher fils va se marié fit Robert en enlevant sa veste pour le donner à sa femme

Lilith écouta avec énervement, Alec cogna sur la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

\- Tu m'as fait appeler mère demanda Alec

\- Oui, entre et assis-toi répondit Lilith

Alec entra et s'assit sur la chaise en baissant la tête,

\- Tu sais dans deux mois tu te marieras et puis tu habiteras dans ta nouvelle maison, tu sais aussi que ton père t'aime plus que tout et après ton départ il sera malheureux. fit Lilith

Alec hocha la tête en regardant sa belle-mère,

\- Je voudrais que tu commence t'éloigner de lui doucement, alors quand ton père va faire sa promenade habituelle je veux que tu envoie Izzy ou Jace apporter la veste à ton père est ce que c'est d'accord ? conseilla Lilith

Alec hocha la tête et se dirigeai vers sa chambre, quand l'heure vint Alec donna à Izzy la veste de leurs père sous la confusion de Jace et Izzy.

\- Mais Alec, c'est toi d'habitude qui apporte la veste à papa dit Izzy

\- Je voudrais que l'un de vous deux lui apporte quand je serai partis, allez Izzy prends-le apporte à papa c'est l'heure de sa promenade habituelle

\- Tu peux le porter Alec, je suis sûr que c'est mère derrière là n'est ce pas ? demanda Jace

\- Non, je vous prépare quand je serai partis allez Izzy papa va s'en allait fit Alec

Izzy soupira et pris la veste, descendis en bas où Robert allait s'en allait

\- Papa, ta veste fit Izzy

\- Ou est Alec ? demanda Robert

\- Alec avait du travail à faire répondit Izzy

Izzy donna la veste à son père,

D'habitude Alec m'aide pour le mettre dit Robert

Izzy aidait son père à enfiler sa veste, Alec regarda tout cela les larmes aux yeux. Quand il vit Lilith, il essuya ses larmes.

\- Alec, fais le trie dans ton armoire, regarde ce qu'il te faut et jette les autres. Jace et Izzy aura besoin de l'espace dans l'armoire fit Lilith en partant

Alec rangea ses affaires et souvenu certain choses, il tomba sur la photo de Maryse qu'il caressa avec amour. Son père lui avait donné peu de temps après que sa mère est décédée en couche avec son petit frère, Robert lui dit qu'il était le portrait de Maryse en masculin et qu'Izzy avait hérité des cheveux de Maryse. Il leva la tête et vis la photo de Magnus, il sourit avec amour et tendresse à la photo. La directrice de l'université était en train de signer les papiers de transfert pour Alec pour continuer sa scolarité à Edom,

\- Voilà Alexander, tu vas beaucoup nous manquer

\- Vous aussi Madame fit Alec en souriant

Alec rentra chez lui dans ses pensés quand Izzy sorti de la maison tout excitée, Izzy le prit la main.

\- Izzy, qu'est ce qui passe ? demanda Alec

\- Un coup de fils d'Edom répondit Izzy

Alec rayonna de bonheur et entra dans la maison où son père était en train de parler à Raphaël,

\- Je suis heureux que Magnus ait réussi le contrat et encore félicitation Raphaël félicita Robert

\- Je pensai comme Magnus va atterri vers demain matin d'emmener Alexander l'accueillir qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Raphaël

\- Avec joie fit Robert

Le lendemain, Robert sorti en entendant le klaxon de la voiture.

\- Alec, ton chauffeur est arrivé cria Robert

Alec sorti du balcon et courra dans toute la maison sous les rires de Jace et Izzy, dans l'avion Magnus scrutait la mer pour voir s'il allait atterri. Il commençait à voir Alec partout tellement qu'il était pressé, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il flirtait avec une veille dame de 70 ans en croyant que c'était Alec. Il se mit à priât que l'avion atterrisse au plus vite pour Alec, à l'aéroport tout le monde l'attendais avec impatient.

\- Voilà tonton fit Tessa en pointant son doigt vers Magnus

Alec regarda en rougissant vers Magnus qui arriva, Lily cacha Alec derrière elle. Magnus levât le bras pour les saluer de loin, Lily se mit de côtés pour faire montrer Alec à Magnus. Magnus s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin avant de tomber sur des passants, Lily ricana avant de d'emmener Alec dans la voiture. Magnus se mit debout rapidement et scruta où étais Alec avant de trouver Raphaël le saluai, il répondit malgré lui. Son père vint l'accueillir avec les associée de l'entreprise, il serra son père dans ses bras et vit Robert à cotés de lui avec qui le serra la main.

\- Félicitation mon fils fit Asmodée

\- Merci papa répondit Magnus

\- Nous somme tous fiers de toi dit Robert

\- Merci Robert, est ce que tu es venue seul ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui, Robert est venu seul, pourquoi tu attendais quelqu'un ? demanda Raphaël

\- Non, je demandais comme ça dit Magnus déçu

\- Allez allons à la voiture

Magnus entra dans la voiture où Alec était à côté de lui, il tourna la tête et vis Alec. Il ressortit alors que Lily se retenait de rire,

\- Lily, c'est vraiment Alec demanda Magnus

\- Touche le pour savoir répondit Lily

Magnus entra dans la voiture et toucha Alec avant d'être propulser sur Alec par Lily qui ria, il cria son bonheur par la vitre de la voiture.

\- C'est incroyable, je ne sais pas que Alexander était là qui a eut l'idée dit Magnus

\- C'est ton frère qui a eut l'idée répondit sa belle-sœur

\- Raphaël, je vais ériger un state à ton honneur, je t'adore mon frère. Je te demande pardon tous les fois où j'ai glissé des paillettes dans ton costume et changer la sonnerie de ton portable pour la chanson de George Michael « I want your sex » et d'autres choses dit Magnus

\- Je le savais que c'était toi pour les paillettes et les autres choses mais pour la sonnerie je ne savais pas que tu avais fais ça, tu sais que je me suis tapé la honte devant les associées à cause de cette fichue sonnerie s'exclama Raphaël en faisant rire sa femme

\- Je suis désolé pour ça mais je suis heureux qu'Alexander soit là s'écria Magnus

\- C'est bon maintenant soit un gentil fiancé et discute avec ton future époux tranquillement de toute façons papa a donné une réception à ton honneur et comme Alexander n'est jamais venue à la maison, ce sera une occasion pour lui venir expliqua Raphaël

Asmodée représenta ses associées à Robert, Lily amena Alec habillé d'une chemise bleu marine qui faisait refait sortir les yeux d'Alec avec un pantalon noir. Magnus donna le micro à son père pour qu'il donne un discours

\- Aujourd'hui, je suis fière de dire que mon fils a réussi un exploit grâce mon future gendre Alexander fit Asmodée

Tout le monde applaudi pour Alec qui rougissait, alors que Magnus s'assit à cotés de Alec et lui serra la main discrètement. Après la fête, tout le monde était assis en train de manger le déjeuner,

\- Robert, reprenez ce plat c'est votre préfère, Alexander fit Asmodée

Alexander prit le plat pour servir son père,

\- Vous ne devez pas refuser vu que c'est la main de mon gendre fit Asmodée

Robert regarda Alec le servit et eut les larmes aux yeux, Alec reposa le plat sur la table. Lily arriva avec Magnus qui était en train de manger une pomme,

\- Papa, pourrais-je faire visiter la maison à Alexander demanda Lily

\- Bien sûr répondit Asmodée

\- Alexander, tu viens demanda Lily

Alexander suivit Lily sous les yeux de Magnus, Magnus fit entrer Alec dans sa chambre.

\- Voilà notre chambre après le mariage fit Magnus

Alec s'approcha et vit les photos de sa famille sur celle de son père, Magnus encercla Alec par la taille et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Magnus

\- J'ai été émue en servant mon père répondit Alec

\- Tu sais quoi, après le mariage on fera des vacances chez toi et puis chez moi comme on aura deux chez nous qu'en dis-tu demanda Magnus

\- Qu'importe du moment que je suis avec toi dit Alec en souriant

\- Moi aussi qu'importe l'endroit du moins que je reste avec toi mon amour expliqua Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus dit Alec

\- Je t'aime Alexander répondit Magnus à son tour

Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceurs, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Tessa et Lily

\- Magnus, il est l'heure fit Lily

\- S'il te plait dix minutes s'il te plait, demanda Magnus

\- D'accord répondis Lily

Lily les laissa tout seules dans la chambre, Magnus serra Alec dans ses bras

\- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, le soir de notre nuit de noces la lune et les étoiles seront les seuls témoins de notre amour. Tu seras mien pour l'éternité déclara Magnus

Alexander embrassa Magnus avec amour, Magnus répondit au baiser.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la colère de Lilith et la tristesse d'Alec**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à toux ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Magnus était en train de regarder son père en train de parler avec Alec, il vit Ragnor se tenait à coté de la porte. Il eut une idée

\- Dis Ragnor, il n'y a pas une tradition par hasard pour que le futur marié ramène son époux chez lui demanda Magnus

\- Je ne crois pas non ? répondit Ragnor

Magnus souffla de dépité, Alec et Robert s'assis dans la voiture quand Magnus glissa sa tête.

\- Robert, voilà le dvd de la fête pour Jace et Izzy dit Magnus

\- Merci Magnus fit Robert en souriant

\- Bon voyage à vous deux fit Magnus

\- Magnus, comment tu veux qu'il parte alors que tu les laisse pas partir dit Raphaël en prenant son frère par l'épaule

Tout le monde était mort de rire au comportement de Magnus alors que Alec rougissais, Magnus les laissait partir enfin. Jace et Izzy était en regardé la vidéo sur leur télé quand Lilith passa et vu que comment Alec était habillé, Lilith eut un éclair de rage passa dans ses yeux en voyant la vidéo. Elle rentra dans sa chambre où Robert était en train de noter quelque chose dans son calepin,

\- Lilith, j'ai fais quelque liste des choses que je donnerai à Alec, d'ailleurs j'aurai besoin des bijoux pour donner à Alec et pour les faire nettoyer pour son mariage demanda Robert

Lilith se leva et ouvrit son armoire, et pris un petit sac et une boîte de bijoux.

\- Je pense que ceci sera assez pour lui, n'oublie que les restes seront pour Jace et Izzy dit Lilith

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais cela ? demanda Robert

\- Au cas tu auras oublie Alec avait des vêtements de marque pour cette fête chez sa belle-famille alors nos veille bijoux seront beaucoup plus utile pour Jace et Izzy expliqua Lilith

\- Lilith, ces bijou ont été acheté par Maryse pour Alec et Izzy dans leur mariage s'écria Robert

\- D'accord, tu veux les bijoux alors les voilà fit Lilith en jetant toutes les bijoux par terre

\- Lilith cria Robert

Lilith sortait de la chambre quand elle bouscula Alec avec une valise, la valise s'ouvrit et Alec ramassait les affaires

\- Désolé mère, je vous amené les cadeaux d'Edom pour que vous les regarder dit Alec

\- Stop, je sais que votre belle-famille est riche, pas besoin de te vanter, de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire de ce mariage s'exclama Lilith en partant

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant cela, Izzy et Jace qui avait tout entendue vint consoler Alec. Robert montra les fleuristes où décoré et les traiteurs qui commençaient à préparer les repas, Ragnor arriva.

\- Ragnor, tu es enfin là dit Robert

\- Oui, je suis venu amener le costume d'Alec fit Ragnor en montrant un costume doré à Robert

Robert prit avec précaution le costume comme si c'était quelque chose de fragile,

\- C'est Magnus en personne qui a dessiné le costume dit Ragnor

\- C'est très beau dit Robert

L'horloge sonna 16 heures, Ragnor et Robert leva la tête vers l'horloge.

\- Et dire dans trois jours, tu verras ton fils se marier à cette heure-ci fit Ragnor en souriant

\- Et oui, que le temps passe vite et dire que je tenais Alec encore bébé dans mes bras et maintenant il va se marier fit Robert en s'essuyant une larme

\- Ne verser pas toute de suite de larmes mon cher Robert souris Ragnor

\- Tu as raison dit Robert

Alec allait dans la chambre de Lilith, il frappait avant d'entrer.

\- Mère, j'ai fais ce que tu m'as dit j'ai fait de la place pour mettre les affaires de Jace et d'Izzy et je les laissais certain affaire pour eux en cas ils auront besoin et voici les clefs dit Alec en déposant les clefs sur le table de nuit

Alec allait s'en allait quand il se retournait vers Lilith,

\- Mère quelque soit ce qui t'offensé, je te demande pardon s'excusa Alec en s'en allait

\- Alec appela Lilith

\- Oui fit Alec heureux

\- Referme la porte quand tu t'en vas dit Lilith froidement

\- D'accord dit Alec triste

Magnus était en train de mesurer pour la cinquantième fois son costume de mariage, au grand désespoir de Raphaël qui avoir en horreur le costume sous le regard amusé de Lily

\- Magnus, enlève-moi ce costume sinon je te jure que je découpe en petit morceaux s'exclama Raphaël

\- Ben quoi, je regarde si je suis toujours magnifique dans le costume fit Magnus

\- Même nu, Alexander t'aimera alors enlève moi ce costume et vas faire tes valises dit Raphaël

Alec était en se faire tatoué des runes sur son torse comme le veux la tradition de sa famille, il grimacé de douleur sous le regard moqueur de Jace et inquiet de Izzy

\- Ca fait mal Alec ? demanda Izzy

\- Un peu répondit Alec

\- Un peu ? Ton visage reflète la douleur Alec ricana Jace

Alec allait répondre quand le tatoueur en train de dessiner la rune angélique sur le torse, il cria de douleur ce qui fit rire Jace encore plus. Alec se promit le jour du mariage de Jace de lui faire payer cela, Lilith passa entre les invités

\- Lilith pourquoi n'asseye vous pas à cotés de nous proposa une des invités

\- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien à faire de ce mariage répondit Lilith froidement

Alec baissa les yeux en entendant cela, Izzy et Jace étaient triste pour Alec. Alec garda les bandages de ces tatouages, il était en prier l'ange Raziel pour qu'il bénisse son couple. Robert était en train de regarder de loin surtout il vit les larmes d'Alec, Ragnor vint à côtés de lui,

\- Mon cher Robert, je ne vois pas Lilith est ce que tout va bien ? demanda Ragnor

\- Tout va bien, j'aller chercher ma femme répondit Robert

Robert rentra dans sa chambre et vis Lilith en train de plier le linge,

\- Lilith, tu n'as regardé le costume d'Alec j'ai rien dit, ni son tatouage, mais demain Alec s'en va et écoute les cloches des églises Magnus viendrait emmener notre Alexander loin. Alors pour juste une fois, pour le bonheur d'Alec, sois une mère pour lui ça ne blessera pas ton orgueil ni ta fierté supplia Robert

Lilith regarda son mari froidement, et ne répondit rien.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir Alec comme ton fils ? demanda Robert

\- Vaux mieux que tu n'entendes pas la vérité répondit Lilith

Lilith prie toute le linge et le mis dans son armoire quand Lilith se mêla les pieds dans le linge. Elle réussit à ce déstabilisé,

\- C'est Alec qui plié le linge pour toi, et le mettait dans l'armoire. Très bien Lilith aujourd'hui tu ne veux pas reconnaître Alec comme ton fils, mais demain quand il s'en ira c'est toi qui va le plus pleurer Lilith s'écria Robert en claquant la porte

Alec était dans sa chambre quand il sentit une caresse sur sa joue, il se retourna et vis Lilith qui le souriais maternellement. Il voulut l'étreindre quand il réalisa que c'était un rêve, il se je ta sur son lit et pleura de tout ces forces. Lilith regarda les festivités par sa fenêtre avant de tirer les rideaux, l'un des pétards qu'un enfant avait allumé volât dans la réserve et prit feu sur le feu. Hodge avec quelque traiteur arriva vers la réserve et ouvrit, il vit le feu dans la réserve. Il commença à paniquer et cria qu'il ya avait le feu, alors tout le monde se mit à paniquer et a courir dans tout les sens. Certain bouteille furent renversé ce qui provoqua encore plus le feu, tout le monde se mire à courir dehors. Robert fit sortir tous le monde, il vit sa femme qui ne comprenait pour il y avait le feu. Robert sorti et trouva Jace qui était en aidé à éteindre le feu,

\- Jace, où est Alec ? demanda Robert

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il est encore dans sa chambre répondit Jace

Robert entra à l'intérieur en criant le nom d'Alec, Alec se réveilla et vis le feu partout. Robert atteins sa chambre,

\- Papa, cria Alec paniqué

\- Alec, recule dit Robert

Robert donna un coup de pieds dans la porte pour ouvrir, il prit Alec dans ses bras. Ils allaient partir quand Robert réalisa qu'il allait oublier quelque chose d'essentielle.

\- Alec, ton costume de mariage fit Robert

Robert prit le costume de mariage d'Alec et sortis avec Alec, ils prirent en charge Alec et son costume. Alec regarda la foule et vis Jace mais pas d'Izzy,

\- Jace, où est Izzy ? demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas ou est Izzy répondit Jace

Alec se rendit dans la maison, Robert le vit entré et cria son nom pour ne pas qu'il entre dans la maison enflammé. Robert allait le suivre quand il glissât par terre Ragnor vint les aider à se mettre debout, Alec arriva dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il vit Izzy allongé par terre,

\- Izzy cria Alec

Il donna un coup dans la porte et entoura sa sœur d'une couverture, celle-ci se réveilla en toussant

\- Alec répondit Izzy faiblement

\- Sortons d'ici tout de suite fit Alec

Ils allaient sortir quand Izzy repoussa les bras d'Alec pour prendre la photo de Maryse, ils sortirent ensemble quand le feu fit brûla quelque chose qui explosa dans la chambre d'Izzy. Lilith en voyant cela se précipita à l'intérieur et vis les deux se protéger mutuellement avec la photo de Maryse, Alec vit une ouverture et se précipita avec Izzy.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mère, Izzy va bien rassura Alec

Lilith regarda en haut et vit une poutre en feu tomba sur eux,

\- Attention fit Lilith

Alec en voyant la poutre poussa Izzy sur le côté pour prendre la poutre sur lui-même, Magnus attrapa à temps sa bouteille de paillettes à temps. Il ressenti comme un mauvais pré-sentiment, il essaya de passer outre ce sentiments. Une ambulance arriva à l'hôpital, les ambulanciers amenèrent Alec sur un brancard avec Robert à coté de lui inquiet.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne veux avoir des menaces dans ma boîte de messagerie. Dans le prochain chapitre la décision de Robert et le mariage de Magnus et Alec**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sissi1789 : Ne t'inquiet pas pour Alec, il ne sera pas trop amoché**

 **Merci pour toux ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

Les médecins emmena Alec au bloc opération, Robert attendais avec Jace et Izzy qu'ainsi Ragnor dans la salle d'attente. Izzy était en train de pleurer et Jace le prit dans ses bras, le médecin sortit dans la salle.

\- Qui est le père du patient ? demanda le docteur

\- C'est moi répondit Rober

\- Venez avec moi dans le bureau dit le médecin

Robert suit le médecin avec Ragnor dans son bureau, le médecin s'assit à son bureau.

\- Voilà le patient présente 50 % de brûlure sur le corps la plupart sont de second degrés et d'autres du troisième degré et heureusement son visage a été épargné expliqua le médecin

Robert et Ragnor fut choqué,

\- Docteur, demain c'est le mariage d'Alec, son future marié vient dit Robert

\- Je suis désolé, mais il faudrait annuler le mariage parce que c'est impossible avec ces blessures aussi profondes dit le docteur

Robert fut bouleversé, Ragnor mit la main sur l'épaule de Robert

\- Excusez-moi, je vais discuter avec mon équipe de cette affaire dit le docteur en sortant

\- Robert, Magnus sort pour venir il faut les prévenir dit Ragnor

Robert regarda Ragnor les larmes dans ses yeux, Magnus sorti de sa maison habillé de son costume de mariage. Ragnor essaya de joindre Asmodée, Asmodée serra son fils dans ses bras pour le féliciter. Un invité passa et pris le téléphone, Ragnor lui dit de passer le téléphone à Asmodée.

\- M Bane, M Fell fit l'invité en donnant le téléphone

\- Ah Ragnor dit Asmodée avec joie

Ragnor raconta l'incident de Alec à Asmodée, Raphaël passa à coté de son père quand il vit le visage choqué de son père. Raphaël vint à côtés de Lily qui était en train d'arranger le costume de Magnus avant de monter dans la voiture, il prit sa femme dans un coin. Lily qui avait son téléphone dans la main le laissa tomber sous le choc, en voyant cela Magnus se rapprocha et Raphaël mit la main sur son épaule mais n'osait pas le regarder. Magnus prit les mains de sa belle-sœur

\- Lily, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Magnus

Tout le monde était dans la salle d'attente, le docteur sorti de la salle.

\- Avant de commencer l'opération, un de vous devez rencontrer le patient dit le médecin

Tout le monde désigna Robert, le médecin allait s'en allait avec Robert

\- Docteur est ce qu'on peut voir Alec de loin ? demanda Izzy

\- Bien sûr, venez répondit le médecin

Lilith entendu la demande d'Izzy de loin, on emmena Robert mettre une blouse d'hôpital et un masque pour l'emmener voir Alec. Alec avait beaucoup de bandages et un caisson le recouvrai son corps, Robert se mit à coté d'Alec pendant que des infirmiers installait un paravent pour mettre Jace, Izzy et Lilith de voir Alec. Alec se réveilla et vis Robert

\- Papa dit Alec faiblement

\- Alec répondit Robert doucement

\- Papa, est ce que Izzy va bien ? demanda Alec

\- Oui, elle va bien répondit Robert

\- Et Jace ? demanda Alec

\- Lui aussi va bien, dit Robert

\- C'est bien, dis à mère que je serai toujours là pour les protégés, personne ne pourra les faire du mal pas même le feu, Izzy et Jace seront toujours protégé papa…fit Alec avant de perdre connaissance

Robert allait répondre quand le médecin lui fit non de la tête et il laissa Alec se reposer, Izzy s'effondra en pleurs dans le bras de Jace qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes lui aussi. Lilith s'en allait ne pouvant plus supporter, Robert sorti de la salle et vis sa femme debout devant lui. Lilith vint se réfugiai dans les bras de Robert,

\- Regarde Lilith, Magnus en train de passer l'alliance au doigt d'Alec et regarde il monte dans la voiture pour partir avec Magnus, il est parti maintenant. Je t'ai dis que tu vas pleurer le plus, Alec ressemble beaucoup à Maryse ce qui te faisait sentir que tu étais la deuxième femme. Tu ne voulais pas l'admette que qu'il puisse être l'aîné de mes enfants, mais regarde Alec s'est sacrifié pour Izzy et il le fera toujours pour ses frères et sœurs. Il s'est sacrifié fit Robert en partant en laissant sa femme pleurer sur le banc

Ragnor était dans le bureau du docteur,

\- Docteur est ce que Alexander sera complètement rétabli après l'opération ? demanda Ragnor

\- Ecouté, l'opération va réussir ça s'est sûr mais il y a un autre problème qui joue en défaveur d'Alexander c'est la confiance de soi-même, dans ces cas la douleur et la souffrance sont très dur à surmonter dit le médecin

Ragnor était bouleversé, le médecin sortit de son bureau et partit à la rencontre de Robert.

\- L'opération va bientôt commencer et pour cela nous avons besoin de votre permission et nous allons faire notre mieux fit le médecin en donnant la feuille de permission à Robert

Robert prit le stylo et sur le point de signer quand ils entendirent l'horloge de l'hôpital résonnait 16 heures, Ragnor se souvient de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Robert au sujet que Alec serait marier à ces heures-ci. Il laissa ses larmes couler alors que Robert souvient le visage d'Alec bébé puis quand il était enfant et son rire. Il laissa les larmes coulait lui aussi,

\- Robert fit une voix familière

Robert leva la tête et vis Magnus sans son maquillage et sans son gel dans ses cheveux, il portait juste un t-shirt simple et un pantalon noir.

\- Laisse-moi signer la feuille demande Magnus

\- Non Magnus répondit Robert

\- Robert, le mariage aura lieu aujourd'hui maintenant dans les temps et je veux ta permission dit Magnus

\- Je suis désolé Magnus, mais tes sentiment sont loin de la réalité et de plus je ne veux pas voir ta souffrance dit Robert en s'en allant

Robert croisa Asmodée qui l'arrêta

\- Robert, le fils qui souffre n'est pas seulement ton fils mais aussi notre gendre dit Asmodée

Asmodée installa Robert sur la chaise,

\- Ne vous en faite plus pour Alexander, des spécialiste d'Edom seront là. Le bien-être d'Alexander sont nos préoccupation maintenant rassura Asmodée

Robert lâcha ses larmes, Asmodée demanda Raphaël de l'accompagner voir le docteur Verlac. Magnus s'agenouilla devant Robert

\- Robert, puis-je voir Alexander ? demanda Magnus

Alec respirait difficilement avec la douleur, Magnus entra dans la pièce.

\- Alexander appela Magnus avec douceur

Alec ouvrit les yeux et vis Magnus, il détourna la tête. Magnus sortit de sa poche une alliance en argent,

\- Regarde ce que Lily envoie pour une alliance pour le jour de notre mariage dit Magnus

Alec ferma les yeux et les ouvrit, il regarda l'infirmière. Il demanda l'infirmière de sortir un instant en laissant seul.

\- Autrefois je rêver de cette alliance à mon doigt mais aujourd'hui il y a une triste vérité sous cette caisson dit Alec

\- Je ne sais pas la vérité ou que soit d'autre mais si tu veux que mon amour pour toi diminue pour ça c'est inconvenante Alexander dit Magnus

Alec pleura silencieux aux paroles de Magnus

\- Tu as toujours foi en moi que moi-même, je voudrais qu'aujourd'hui tu as encore foi en moi pour que je trouve la force de jamais mon amour ne faiblis dit Magnus

Alexander pleura encore plus, Magnus passa de l'autre coté pour face à Alec.

\- Tu as toujours pris soin de moi, quand j'ai été malade, de ce que je porte même si tu ne sais rien de la mode, de ce que je mange et d'avoir confiance en moi plus que moi-même. Mon amour, tu es mon compagnon, le plus magnifique personne que j'ai jamais rencontré. Aujourd'hui pour notre mariage, je voudrais un cadeau de ta part donne-moi toute ta douleurs mon amour dit Magnus en posant sa tête sur le lit d'Alec

Alec lâcha un sanglot et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, Magnus prit sa main gauche pour mettre l'alliance au doigt de d'Alec. Il allait passer à son doigt

\- Attends je veux que tu regarde sous cette caisson dit Alec

\- Mon amour n'as pas besoin de test, et tu le sais dit Magnus

Magnus mit au doigt d'Alec l'alliance de mariage, sous les regards de leurs pères. Il sortit de la pièce où il serra Robert dans ses bras qui le regarda en pleurs, il se dirigea vers le médecin.

\- Où dois-je signer ? demanda Magnus

\- Ici, monsieur Magnus aussi loin que je me souviens aucun mariage n'est fait dans cet hôpital dit le docteur

\- Docteur Verlac cria Asmodée accompagnant par des gens

\- Oui répondit le médecin

\- Voici le docteur Ithuriel lui aussi spécialisée dans les cas de brûlure présenta Asmodée

\- Enchanté, aujourd'hui nous avons une batailla à livrer et qu'il faut qu'on gagne à tout prix dit docteur Verlac

\- Je serai ravie de contribuer à l'aide dit Ithuriel

\- Bien préparer le nouveau marié, nous avons un combat à livrer dit Verlac à son équipe

Ils amenèrent Alec en salle d'opération, Magnus l'accompagna jusqu'au bout avant de le laisser aller dans la salle. Tout le monde attendait dans la salle d'attente, Izzy avait la tête posé sur Jace, Asmodée faisait les cents pas, Ragnor regardât sa montre tout les dix minutes, Lily était assis à coté de Magnus et le tenait la main pour le soutenir et enfin Robert caressa les cheveux d'Izzy. Lilith était en train de prier dans une petite chapelle dans l'hôpital, les heures passa quand les médecins sortit de la salle d'opération. Tous se mirent debout

\- Félicitation à tous, l'opération a réussi dit Ithuriel

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ferrais peut-être un lemon si vous me donnez beaucoup de Review sinon je n'écrirais pas de lemon. Dans le prochain chapitre la guérison d'Alec et les explications du médecin.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Marie3000 : D'accord, je mettrais le lemon si tu me fais mon chapitre chaud bouillant**

 **Yugia : Il ira beaucoup dans ce chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

\- Est-ce que Alec va bien ? demanda Robert

\- Oui, très bien même répondit le docteur

Tout le monde fut heureux d'entendre la nouvelle,

\- Après 48 heures, il faudra enlever les bandages pour savoir si c'est bon mais ça ira expliqua le docteur Verlac

\- Alexander ira beaucoup mieux maintenant fit Ithuriel à Magnus qui sourit heureux

\- Mais il faudra qu'Alexander reste ici pendant un mois et demi dit le docteur Verlac en s'en allant

\- Docteur, est ce qu'Alexander pourra rentrer à la maison après cela demanda Asmodée

\- Biens sûr répondit le médecin Verlac

\- C'est bien comme le mariage se fera, mon cher Robert pour le moment Alexander sera avec vous et après on viendra chercher Alexander. Le père du marié fit Asmodée en prenant Robert dans ses bras

Magnus était en train de faire manger Alec, Izzy emmena un verre d'eau pour Magnus.

\- Un verre d'eau ? demanda Magnus

Alexander sourit et hocha la tête, Magnus le fait boire le verre d'eau. Magnus était resté avec Alec pour lire quelque livre, Alec sourit devant la moue de Magnus en lisant. Magnus ramena son ordinateur pour faire montrer une vidéo fait avec sa famille

\- Alexander, j'ai hâte de goûter à ta cuisine à nouveaux dit Asmodée

\- Alec, nous avons hâte de te voir, pour partir à Alicante dit Lily

\- Et moi, de lire des journaux de là-bas dit Raphaël avant de se faire réprimander par sa femme

\- Tonton, un sourire fit Tessa en tirant une photo

Alec ria de joie en regarda la vidéo, l'infirmière entra avec le chariot de médicament.

\- C'est l'heure des bandages fit l'infirmière

Magnus embrassa Alec chastement et se dirigea vers la porte en traînant les pieds, il regarda Alec qui lui souris mutine avant de rougis timidement puis l'infirmière ferma la porte. Raphaël vint voir Robert,

\- Robert, la peinture sont bientôt finies dit Raphaël

\- Merci beaucoup de ce que vous avez fait, remercia Hodge

\- Ne me remercier pas Hodge, dit Raphaël

\- Hodge, commence les préparatifs de mariage le docteur a dit qu'on peut ramener Alec chez nous demain dit Robert heureux

Magnus était dans le bureau du docteur Verlac,

\- Alexander pourra voyager avec jusqu'à Edom, et puis le docteur Ithuriel reprendra la charge après. Par contre Magnus, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose de plus personnelle maintenant si vous permettez ? demanda Verlac

\- Allez-y répondit Magnus

\- Vous savez la greffe de la peau comment on dit la chirurgie de la peau, demande beaucoup de temps pour guérir. Alexander se verra d'après vos yeux maintenant Magnus

Magnus hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il comprenait, Alec était en train de dormir quand il sentit une caresse. Il se réveilla et vis Lilith lui sourire, Magnus rassembla ses affaires

\- Lilith est venu te cherché Alexander pour te ramener à la maison dit Magnus en souriant

\- Rentrons chez nous, mon fils, là ta mère attends son fils aîné dit Lilith maternellement

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux et se tourna pour serrer Lilith dans ses bras, il pleura dans les bras de Lilith sous le regard de Jace et Izzy qui avait les larmes aux yeux. La voiture de Magnus arriva devant l'église et il attendait Alec devant l'autel, Robert arrangeait le nœud de papillon d'Alec. Alec rejoignit l'autel accompagné de Jace et Izzy à chaque bras, il se plaçât devant Magnus qui lui sourit. Le prêtre commença son office,

\- Magnus répéter après moi Magnus je te prends par cet alliance Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood pour époux dans la joie et la tristesse, la richesse et la pauvreté, pour le meilleure et pour le pire jusqu'à la mort nous sépare dit le prête

\- Moi Magnus je te prends par cette alliance Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood pour époux dans la joie et la tristesse, la richesse et la pauvreté, pour le meilleure et pour le pire jusqu'à la mort nous sépare fit Magnus en passant l'alliance au doigt d'Alec

Le prêtre demanda la même chose à Alexander, Alexander récita le serment en passant l'alliance à Magnus. Le prêtre les déclara marier, Magnus se pencha vers Alec pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Ils sortirent sous une pluie de riz et de pétales de roses, Alec ria aux éclats avec Magnus. Tout le monde se dirigeait vers la maison de Robert pour la réception, Alec était en train de discuter avec l'un des invité quand il vit une femme lui ressemblait étrangement se dirigeai vers le jardin. Il suivit la femme dans le jardin celle-ci portait une robe blanche, elle était de dos. Alec se rapprocha et la femme se retourna, Alec fut sous le choc en reconnaissant la femme qui était Maryse,

\- Maman fit Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Alec, mon fils je suis si fière de toi. Je vous aime toujours toi et Isabelle, aujourd'hui je suis venue te dire que je suis heureuse que tu te fusses marié et Magnus est quelqu'un de bien. Je te souhaite une longue de vie remplie de bonheur et d'amour, de là-haut je veillerais toujours sur toi et Isabelle. Je t'aime mon fils et dis le aussi à ta sœur que je l'aime et que je regrette de l'avoir vu grandir et malgré cela je suis fière de la femme qu'elle devenue dit Maryse en caressant la joue d'Alec

\- Je lui dirais maman, fit Alec en pleurs

\- Je t'aime mon fils et encore félicitation pour ton mariage dit Maryse

\- Je t'aime aussi maman dit Alec

Maryse embrassa son fils sur le front, quand Alec essuya ses larmes et vit que sa mère n'était plus là.

\- Alec, qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? Papa va faire son discours dit Izzy en arrivant

Alec prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras, Izzy ne répondit rien en voyant l'état de son frère.

\- Ca va, pourquoi est ce que tu pleurer ? demanda Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était un rêve ou pas mais j'ai vu maman dit Alec

\- Tu veux dire que tu la vue pour de vrai fit Izzy choqué

\- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle était fière de nous deux et que là-haut elle veille toujours sur nous et qu'elle regrette de ne pas t'avoir vue grandir mais qu'elle est fière de la femme que tu es venue expliqua Alec

Izzy se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son frère aux paroles d'Alec, elle s'essuya les larmes et embrassa son frère sur la joue pour le remerciai du message de leur mère. Ils entrèrent de n'en parla à personne de leurs conversation, Magnus vint réclamer son mari pour une danse.

\- Magnus, je ne sais pas danser dit Alec en rougissant

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais conduire la danse fit Magnus en prenant la main d'Alec pour le conduire à la piste pour danser

Alec laissa Magnus conduire la danse, sous les yeux ébahis et réjouis de tout le monde. Tout le monde se mirent sur la piste de danse pour danser, à un moment tout le monde se mirent à rire quand le Dj mit la chanson de la danse des canards et vit Jace en train de pâlir de peur. Alec ria et vit une lueur de malice dans les yeux de Magnus,

\- C'était toi qui as fait ça n'est ce pas ? demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est pas bien de m'accuser mon amour et pour ma défense je voulais savoir ce qu'il ferait mais c'est trop tordant répondit Magnus

\- Fais attention, qu'il ne sache pas que c'était toi derrière ceci dit Alec

Magnus lui sourit et l'embrassa, Alec répondit à son baiser. Raphaël vint les voir,

\- Pardon de casser ce moment mais c'est l'heure de partir dit Raphaël

Alec serra sa sœur encore une fois dans ses bras puis fut le tour de Jace, Lilith lui caressa la joue maternellement et lui donna la veste de son père. Alec s'avança avec la veste de son père qui le regardait come si c'était encore un petit garçon qui courait vers lui, il aidait une dernière fois mettre la veste à Robert. Robert le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras en pleurant,

\- Sache mon fils que je t'aime, et je suis fière de toi. Et que Maryse sera elle aussi fière de toi si elle était là dite Robert

\- Je sais papa, je t'aime aussi papa répondit Alec

Lily aidait Alec à s'installer dans la voiture, Asmodée se tourna vers Robert

\- Robert, je n'emmène pas un gendre aujourd'hui mais un autre fils avec moi dit Asmodée

\- Asmodée, je suis extrême reconnaissant envers vous et je voudrais que tous les pères soit comme vous, remercia Robert

Asmodée lui serra la main et monta dans la voiture, Alec dit une dernière fois au revoir à sa famille avec la main avant s'effondrer dans les bras de Magnus. Alec attendait Magnus dans la chambre de celui-ci, Magnus arriva avec l'infirmière qui poussait le chariot.

\- Merci dit Magnus à l'infirmière qui referma la porte

Alec s'assit sur le lit, Magnus s'avança vers lui et le mit debout.

\- Alec, il s'est l'heure de changer tes bandages dit Magnus

Magnus aidait Alec à enlever sa veste, Alec refusa d'enlever sa veste et se retourna pour ne pas voir Magnus. Magnus colla son torse au dos d'Alec

\- Alec, j'ai le droit maintenant dit Magnus

Alec se refugia dans les bras de Magnus, il l'amène au chariot et lui changea ses bandages. Magnus prit Alec dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et le porter pour le mettre sur le lit.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Presque la fin du fiction, dans le prochain chapitre le lemon et le mariage de Jace et d'Izzy**


	9. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **\- Le pacte du sang : Alec, Jace et Izzy vont débuter leur rentrée dans une nouvelle école, ils se sont fait de nouveaux amis mais ils sont troublé par un groupe de d'amis qui les observe. MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE rating M fics vampire**

 **\- Une nuit avec le roi : L'histoire d'Esther version The Mortal instruments ratings M MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Un mec bien : Basé sur le film une fille bien, Magnus fit un pari avec Jonathan de changer Alec pour en faire le roi du bal de la promo mais il finit par Tomber amoureux rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Midnight sécrétary : Basé sur un manga du même titre, Alec se fait embauché comme secrétaire par l'entreprise Edom. Il est le secrétaire particulier de Magnus Bane un homme passionné de paillette et tenues excentrique et un vrai Casanova. Mais une nuit il découvre que son patron est un vampire. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, clace Mpreg.**

 **\- Akuma no eros : Pareil basé sur un manga. Alec amoureux de son frère Jace va convoquer un démon pour qu'il réalise son souhait que Jace tombe amoureux de lui mais il convoque Magnus Bane le diable en personne. Il voudrait réaliser le souhait d'Alec en échange de la virginité d'Alec rating M Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Mariages ce soir comme promis.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Marie3000 : Pour l'amour de Malec tous les coups sont permis : P Je te mets le lemon maintenant à toi de mettre mon chapitre chaud bouillant**

 **Sissi1789 : Merci pour le compliment, je crois que tu vas m'aimer pour ce chapitre vu que j'ai mis un lemon**

 **Merci pour tous ceux qui me suivent, comme je le disais cette fiction va toucher à sa fin. Et comme d'habitude je vous laisse voter la prochaine fiction**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

Magnus déposa Alec avec douceur, Alec avait la tête tournait sur le côté en rougissant. Magnus le fit tourner la tête vers lui, Alec l'entoura de ses bras et l'amena pour l'embrasser. Magnus répondit au baiser, ils séparent à bout de souffle

\- Je t'aime dit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Magnus déboutonna la chemise d'Alec pendant qu'Alec faisait pareil pour celle de Magnus, les deux chemises volèrent à travers la chambre. Magnus embrassa Alec pour descendre ses lèvres sur les torses d'Alec, il caressait doucement les bandages d'Alec tout embrassant légèrement avec amour. Alec gémissait de plaisir sous les caresses de Magnus, celui-ci lui fit enlever le pantalon d'Alec. Magnus s'arrêter quelques instants sous la confusion d'Alec

\- Magnus ? demanda Alec

\- Laisse moi admirer le plus magnifique personne au monde est enfin mien répondit Magnus

Alec rougis et prit la tête de Magnus pour l'embrasser, Magnus faufila sa main dans le sous-vêtement et caressa le membre de son mari. Alec rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant le nom de son époux, Magnus enlevant le sous-vêtement d'Alec pour prendre son érection en bouche, Alec hurla de plaisir et serra les draps entres ses mains en sentant la langue de Magnus sur son membre. Magnus remercia son père intérieurement d'avoir installé l'isolant dans sa chambre, Magnus préparant Alec en lui serrant un doigt en lui pour ensuite rajouter deux supplémentaire. Alec avait senti un gène avant de cria quand les doigts de Magnus bougèrent en lui, Magnus retira ses doigt et se débarrassa son pantalon. Magnus se présenta à son entrée, il regarda Alec qui lui sourit et hocha la tête. Il entra en Alec jusqu'a la garde et attendit Alec s'habituer, Alec cria de douleur. Magnus lui donna des baisers papillons dans le cou et sur son visage,

\- Magnus, c'est bon tu peux bouger murmura Alec

Magnus bougea en Alec qui hurla en faisant exploser la voix de plaisir, ils ondulèrent ensemble jusqu'à la délivrance. Alec se déversa sur Magnus et Magnus se déversa en Alec, ils étaient en sueurs. Magnus se retire doucement en faisant attention, et se mit à coté d'Alec. Alec se colla à Magnus qui l'encercla dans ses bras en prenant garde des bandages, Magnus mit son visage dans les cheveux d'Alec et l'embrassa dans les cheveux,

\- Je t'aime fit Alec en somnolent

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Le lendemain, Alec se réveilla en sentant quelque chose de chaud derrière lui. Il grogna

\- Izzy, sors de mon lit immédiatement gronda Alec

\- Je ressemble vraiment ta sœur dit Magnus

Alec ouvrit les yeux et vis qu'il était dans la chambre de Magnus, il se souvient de la nuit dernière et rougis. Magnus ouvrit les yeux et embrassa Alec, il répondit au baiser.

\- Alors ? demanda Magnus

\- Quoi demanda Alec

\- Je ressemble vraiment à ta sœur répondit Magnus

\- Je suis désolé, c'est l'habitude Izzy venait squatter mon lit pour dormir parfois expliqua Alec

\- Et ben maintenant ce n'est plus Isabelle qui squatte ton lit et de toute façons il n'y a plus de place dorénavant vu que je loge dans ton lit fit Magnus en souriant

Alec rougir à la remarque de Magnus, mais sourit quand même. Magnus se leva et se dirigea vers la douche pour prendre son bain, laissant Alec cherche des vêtements le temps que Magnus prends son bain. Puis fut le tour d'Alec de prendre son bain, en sortant Magnus lui fit son pansement. Ils descendirent pour prendre le petite déjeuner avec la famille, vit que Asmodée était en jouer avec Tessa alors que Raphaël subissait les foudres de sa femme pour le journal.

\- Bonjour tout le monde dit Magnus

\- Bonjour vous deux répondirent tout le monde

\- Tu vas bien Alexander ? demanda Asmodée

\- Très bien Asmodée répondit Alec

\- Appelle-moi papa maintenant vu que je suis ton beau-père dit Asmodée en souriant

\- C'est d'accord fit Alec en souriant à son tour

\- Alors cette nuit vous deux demanda Raphaël en haussant les sourcils suggestivement

\- RAPHAËL SANTIAGO BANE cria Lily

\- Mais ma chérie …

\- Il y a des enfants ici qui est la notre, tout commentaire ce fera après que Tessa ne sera plus là et maintenant lâche moi ce maudit journal et prends ton petit déjeuner s'exclama Lily

\- Oui ma chérie répondit Raphaël

\- J'emmène Tessa pour une promenade dit Asmodée

\- D'accord répondit Lily

Asmodée sortit de table en emmenant sa petite fille pour une promenade Raphaël en profita pour questionner Magnus et Alec sur leur nuit de noce au grand dam de Lily. Alec rougissait alors que Magnus sourit béatement

\- Si tu savais mon chère frère, c'était merveilleux n'est ce pas mon amour ? dit Magnus

Alec rougis fortement et détourna le regard surtout que Magnus le regardait amoureusement, Raphaël sourit en voyant l'amour dans les yeux de son frère. Quelques mois plus tard ils se rendirent à Idris pour rendre visite à la famille d'Alec, Robert était heureux de revoir son fils.

\- Je suis content de te voir mon fils, si tu savais à quels point tu m'as manqué fit Robert

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué papa répondit Alec

Tout le monde le serra dans ses bras, Magnus discuta beaucoup avec Izzy alors Jace et Alec se retrouvai eux aussi à discuter.

\- Alors ca va dans ton couple ? demanda Jace

\- Très bien, c'est merveilleux répondit Alec

\- Et tes blessure ca va, est ce que Magnus prends soin de toi demanda Jace

\- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas je suis heureux Magnus s'occupe très bien de moi rassura Alec

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher vu que t'es mon frère dit Jace

Alec serra Jace dans ses bras,

\- Blondinet je n'aime pas trop que des personnes tourne autour de mon mari fit Magnus en arrivant avec Izzy

\- Désolé mais je ne crois pas être le genre d'homme qu'Alec aime, il préfère l'homme qui brille au soleil dit Jace

\- Jace cria Alec s'empourprant

\- Je sais que ton frère me préfère n'est ce pas mon chéri ? demanda Magnus

\- Vous deux fit Alec rouge

\- D'ailleurs Magnus comment mon frère est au lit ? demanda Izzy

\- IZZY s'étrangla Alec

\- Sache ma chère Isabelle que ton frère est un dieu au lit répondit Magnus en embrassant Alec sur la joue

\- Alec, je ne savais pas que tu étais un dieu taquina sa sœur

\- On peut parler d'autre chose s'il vous plait demanda Jace

\- Je suis d'accord avec Jace dit Alec

Izzy et Magnus ria au détriment d'Alec heureusement pour lui que Jace le soutient sur ce coup-là, Magnus découvrit pour la première fois la chambre d'Alec en entrant dans sa chambre.

\- Ca manque un peu de décoration, mais sinon c'est assez joli dit Magnus

\- Merci, je préfère garder ma chambre comme ça dit Alec

Magnus s'approcha de son mari et l'encercla dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe, il passa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Alec. Alec soupira de plaisir,

\- Mon amour, j'envie de toi mais on ne peut pas le faire dit Alec

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda Magnus sans arrêter les caresses

\- Parce qu'on pourra nous entendre et je ne veux pas que ma famille nous entendre faire l'amour dit Alec

\- D'accord, je te jure dès qu'on rentre à Edom je te ferai l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement fit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- J'y hâte de l'être

Magnus l'embrassant et Alec répondit à son baiser, Magnus fit le soin d'Alec puis ils se mirent au lit.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Je sais le chapitre est très court mais malheureusement je n'ai eu pas le temps car j'avais du baby-sitting à faire. Mais dans le chapitre j'essayerai de faire un plus longue dans le prochain chapitre le mariage d'Izzy et Jace et la grossesse d'Alec.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sissi1789 : Je prends note de ton vote, et voilà la suite et la fin,**

 **Marie3000 : Et d'ailleurs n'oublie pas de voter,**

 **Guest : Merci pour ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et n'oublier pas de voter, les votes termineront Mardi.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

Magnus était en de caresser Alec qui était en train de dormir, Alec se réveillait un peu en embrassant Magnus.

\- Bonjour mon chéri fit Magnus entre deux baisers

\- Bonjour à toi aussi répondit Alec en répondant à ses baisers

Alec voulut se lever mais Magnus voulut faire rester Alec au lit,

\- Magnus, il faut que tu aille au bureau fit Alec

\- Je veux rester au lit avec toi dit Magnus

\- Tu auras le temps de faire ce soir dit Alec

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant répondit Magnus

\- Parce que Raphaël et papa ne sera pas ravie que tu ne veux pas aller au bureau juste pour rester avec moi dit son mari

\- D'accord, je me lève si tu m'accompagne à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche demanda Magnus

Alec rougis et l'embrassant pour lui répondre que c'est ok, Magnus se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Alec se leva lui aussi et prépara les vêtements de Magnus et du sien, il prit ses sous vêtements et entra dans la douche avec Magnus. Magnus était en entrain laver ses cheveux quand il vit Alec entrai dans la salle de bain,

\- Enfin tu es là, je ne croyais plus que tu viendras plus dit Magnus en tournant la tête vers Alec qui se mettait nu

Alec entra dans la cabine à douche pour embrasser Magnus, Magnus prit le savon et le savonna le corps d'Alec. Alec gémissais de plaisirs, Magnus prit le membre d'Alec commença faire des mouvements dessus. Alec gémissait dans la bouche de Magnus, il mit ses mains sous les fesses d'Alec pour le porter et plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Magnus utilisa l'eau comme lubrifiant pour préparer Alec qui cria de plaisirs avant le pénétrer sec ce qui fit les hurler en même temps, Magnus se mit à onduler ses hanches alors Alec mordit l'épaule de Magnus en laissant des marques. Magnus fit des suçons dans le cou d'Alec, Alec se déversa sur Magnus qui vint après quelques minutes se déversa en Alec. Ils s'embrassant, se rinçant et sortir dans la salle de bain. Magnus mit ses vêtements et mit ses pailletés et son maquillage pendant que Alec prépara ses affaires pour aller à son travail de comptable, il allait faire son stage dans l'entreprise de son beau-père en tant que comptable. Magnus passa derrière Alec et l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- J'ai hâte que papa te mette sous ma tutelle déclara Magnus

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Alec

\- Comme ça je pourrais te faire l'amour sur la photocopieuse, dans mon bureau et plein d'endroits encore que j'ai en –tête expliqua Magnus en souriant

\- Je ne crois pas que papa ne va pas apprécier que tu fais l'amour à ton mari au lieu de lui montrer son travail, de toute façon tu es de niveaux commercial alors que moi je suis dans l'administrative donc pas dans le même service mon amour dit Alec en bécotant

\- Tu sais que je peux demander papa de te faire travail tard pour que tu reste avec moi au bureau dit Magnus

\- Pour le moment, si tu as finis te préparer, il faut qu'on descende pour prendre le petit déjeuner fit Alec

Magnus fit la moue et suivie son mari pour prendre le petit déjeuner, Alec aidait Lily à préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que Raphaël et Magnus en train de discuter sur les affaires avec leur père. Lily était en train faire frite du bacon et des œufs et le donna à Tessa quand l'odeur fit donna Alec l'envie de vomir ce qui le fit lever et de se précipita dans les toilettes pour vomir, Magnus inquiet se leva à son tour pour aller voir Alec. Il cogna sur la porte, il entendit le rejet de la part d'Alec

\- Alexander, ça va et ouvre moi la porte demanda Magnus

Alec lui ouvrit la porte après avoir rincé son visage,

\- Ça va aller demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je ne sais pas mais l'odeur des œufs m'a donné des nausées répondit Alec

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Magnus inquiet

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas je vais mieux, va prendre ton petit déjeuner dit Alec

\- D'accord fit Magnus

Magnus retourna vers la table où tout le monde demanda si tout va bien pour Alec

\- Il m'a rassuré que tout va bien dit Magnus

\- Bien, je vais aller au bureau, je vous retrouve là-bas les garçons, tu viens Tessa dit Asmodée

\- Au revoir maman, au revoir papa, au revoir tonton Magnus et tu diras tonton Alec au revoir pour moi fit la petite file après avoir ses parents et embrassant son oncle

\- D'accord ma puce fit Magnus

Tessa rejoignit son grand-père pour aller à l'école, Alec revenue à table.

\- Ça va mieux demanda Lily en lui déposant une assiette de salade de fruit

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste l'odeur de des œufs qui me donnait les nausées répondit Alec

Lily ne répondit rien mais fronçât les sourcils avant de ramasser l'assiette de Tessa, Raphaël termina son petit déjeuner embrassa sa femme et partit au bureau. Magnus fit de même avec Alec

\- Je te retrouve au bureau, à tout à l'heure fit Magnus après l'avoir embrassé

\- D'accord dit Alec

Magnus partit en même temps que son frère, Lily débarrassa la table qui fut aidé par Alec.

\- Laisse moi faire Alec je vais me débrouiller dépêche toi d'aller au bureau sinon tu vas être en retard dit Lily

\- Merci Lily remercia Alec en partant

\- Alec cria Lily

\- Oui, répondit Alec

\- Ne te fatigue pas trop aujourd'hui et si tu te sens mal rentre à la maison directement d'accord ? fit Lily en lui souriant étrangement

\- C'est d'accord répondit Alec

Alec rejoignit l'entreprise de son beau-père et se dirigea dans son bureau qu'on lui avait attribué pendant sa période de formation, il commença à travailler. Il fit son travail quand un employé lui prévint de la réunion, il assista à la réunion dont Magnus donnait sur le contrat qu'ils avaient pour la France. Alec avait repéré des petits gâteaux sur la table et les mangea en écoutant son mari, tout le monde le regardait pendant un moment en voyant qu'il était en train de finir les gâteaux ce que Alec remarqua et rougir. Mais il se leva violemment et se dirigeai vers les toilettes le plus proche pour renvoyer ce qu'il venait ingurgiter, Magnus vint le rejoindre et l'aida. Il l'aida à débarbouiller

\- Je ne crois pas que ça va mieux dit Magnus

\- Ca va aller je te dis, dit Alec

\- Alexander, tu es pâle, vaux mieux que tu rentre dit Magnus

\- D'accord, je rentre

Alec rentra chez eux après que Magnus est prévenu son père de l'absence d'Alec, Alec se reposa jusqu'à l'arrivé de Magnus qui vit qu'il avait repris un peu de couleurs. Quelque jours plus tard l'état de d'Alec se s'améliorait pas, Magnus emmena Alec chez un médecin avant d'aller au bureau. Le médecin ausculta Alec,

\- Félicitation, vous êtes enceinte de trois mois annonça le médecin

\- Je suis enceinte répéta Alec

\- C'est exact dit le médecin

Alec était heureux de la nouvelle, il rentra chez lui attendant Magnus. Quand Magnus arriva, il vit Alec l'attendait avec le sourire

\- Alors qu'as dit le docteur ? demanda Magnus

\- Je vais bien, c'est juste des symptômes répondit Alec en souriant

\- Des symptômes ? demanda Magnus inquiet

Alec prit la main de son époux et le posa sur son ventre plat, Magnus le regarda avec émerveillement.

\- Tu attends un enfant ? demanda Magnus

Alec hocha la tête en souriant, Magnus leva Alec et le fit tourner et l'embrasser avec amours. Il répondit au baiser, ils se séparent manque de souffle. Magnus se mit à genoux devant Alec et leva le t-shirt et fit des bisous –papillon sur le ventre plat d'Alec, ce qui fit rire Alec.

\- Magnus, il faut qu'on dise à tout le monde non ? demanda Alec

\- C'est vrai répondit Magnus

Magnus entraînant Alec avec lui dans le salon, où tout le monde était rassemblé. Lily était en train de mettre la table pendant que Raphaël lisait le journal et Asmodée joua avec Tessa aux échecs.

\- Papa, moi et Alec nous avons quelque chose à vous dire dit Magnus excité

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Asmodée

\- Nous t'annonçons que tu vas être grand-père annonça Magnus

\- C'est vrai, je vais être grand-père fit Asmodée heureux

\- Alec est enceinte avoua Magnus

\- Toute ma félicitation à tous les deux répondit Raphaël

\- Je souhaite tout les deux mes vœux de bonheur fit Lily en les prenant dans les bras

Alec et Magnus était heureux sous les félicitations de la famille Bane, une semaine plus tard ils se rendirent à Idris pour annoncer la nouvelle à la famille Ligtwood. Comme d'habitude Robert les accueillit avec joie suivies de Jace et Izzy,

\- Nous allons vous annoncer que qu'un nouveau membre de la famille viendrait très prochainement dit Magnus

\- Oh mon dieu, je vais être ta tata dit Izzy en prenant Alec dans ses bras

\- Félicitation dit Lilith

Robert se mit à pleurer de joie en entendant la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Alec, Alec serra son père dans ses bras. Ils en profitaient pour assister aux fiançailles de Jace qui aurait lieu dans trois semaines, ils prévinrent Asmodée qui était ravi d'assister aux fiançailles de Jace. Plus tard Jace se fiança avec une fille du nom de Clary, puis vint le tour d'Izzy qui se fiança avec un garçon du nom de Simon. Leur mariage se tiendra en même temps pour ne pas fatiguer Alec pour le voyage, Magnus était aux petits soins avec son mari qui était heureux de ces attentions. Le jour du mariage, Alec était presque à terme. Il se dandinait partout suivie de Magnus avec son ventre enflé, il était en train d'assister à la séance de tatouage de Jace et Izzy.

\- D'accord, Alec je te demande pardon d'avoir embêté pour les tatouages ça fait un mal de chien dit Jace qui grimaçait

\- Il faut souffrir pour être belle moqua Magnus

\- C'est vrai que ça fait mal mais c'est un peu supportable la douleur contrairement à la douleur de mes règles dit Izzy

\- IZZY cria Alec rouge

\- Quoi Alec, tu sais c'est la nature si tu a une fille il lui faudrait lui expliquer fit Izzy

\- Izzy a raison chérie renchérit Magnus

\- De toutes façons je sais que c'est une fille dit Izzy

\- C'est beau rêver dit Jace

\- Désolé Izzy mais faudrait que tu attends à la naissance pour savoir fit Alec en caressant son ventre enflé

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez refusez de savoir le sexe du bébé dit Jace

\- On veut voir la surprise à la naissance dit Magnus

Alec caressa son ventre en sentant le coup du bébé comme pour approuver les dires de Magnus, Magnus sourit au geste d'Alec. Le jour du mariage se passa bien, Alec s'étaient à pleurer en voyant sa petite sœur dans sa robe de mariage. Alec était assis à dans l'église en regardant Jace et Izzy se mariai avec leur partenaires, Magnus lui donna une pression sur sa main avant de l'embrassant là où il y avait l'alliance de mariage, plus tard ils assistaient la réception après le mariage. Alec passa son temps sur la chaise et quelque danses avec Magnus et Izzy, il commençait à être fatiguer ce que Magnus remarqua. Ils décidèrent de rentrer chez la maison d'Alec où ils se logeaient pendant les préparatifs du mariage, arrivé dans l'ancien chambre d'Alec Alec commençait à embrasser Magnus. Magnus répondit au baiser, il sentit Alec déboutonnait son chemisier pour lui caressait le torse. Il gémissait doucement le nom de son mari, Alec embrassait Magnus puis il regarda dans ses yeux

\- Mon amour, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour dans mon ancienne chambre s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- C'est d'accord,

\- Il n'y a pas personne dans la maison pour nous entendre gloussa Alec

Magnus sourit et embrassa Alec et lui fit enlever son haut pour dévoiler son torse et son ventre enflé, il lui grignota son cou. Il faufilât sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec pour saisir son membre durci et le pompa, Alec gémissait de plaisir. Il mordillait le bout de chair d'Alec et il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à le vente d'Alec où il s'arrêtait et il déposa plusieurs baisers,

\- Je t'aime mon amour, maintenant va dormir et laisse papa et papa se faire un câlin dit Magnus

Alec gloussa, Magnus redescendit ses lèvres jusqu'à le membre d'Alec en bouche tout en le préparant Alec qui cria de plaisirs tout serrant les draps. Il pénétra Alec avec douceur et puis il ondula ses hanches pour faire crier Alec de plaisirs, Alec bougea ses hanches en même rythme que son mari avant de se déversai sur son mari qui vint quelque minute après lui. Il se retira et se mit sur le côté en prenant Alec dans ses bras,

\- Je t'aime mon amour dit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'endormirent paisiblement, au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla avec des douleurs dans son ventre. Il grimaça et alluma la lumière, Magnus se réveilla à côté de lui en le regardant

\- Mon amour que se passe-t-il ? demanda Magnus avec le sommeil

\- C'est le bébé, ne t'inquiète pas dit Alec en grimaçant

\- Tu es sûr dit Magnus inquiet

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus passa sa main dans le dos d'Alec et le massa doucement ce qui soulagea un peu Alec. Alec soupira d'aise quand il sentit une fuite entre ses jambes qui mouillât les draps, Magnus regarda Alec qui mordit les lèvres

\- Alec ? demanda Magnus

\- Magnus, je viens perdre les eaux fit Alec

\- D'accord, ne panique pas je vais réveiller tout le monde et puis je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital dit Magnus en se levant

Magnus s'habilla rapidement et aidât Alec à s'habiller avant de descendre et le mettre dans la voiture, il retourna dans la maison. Il prit un grand souffle

\- QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE REVEILLE, JE M'EN FOUS QUE VOUS AVEZ MAL A TÊTE OU AUTRE CHOSE MAIS IL YA ALEXANDER QUI VA ACCOUCHER ALORS LE TEMPS QUE VOUS SORTEZ DE VOTRE LIT JE LUI CONDUIS A L'HÔPITAL DONC A TOUT A L'HEURE cria Magnus dans toute la maison

Magnus monta dans la voiture et vis qu'Alec le fusillait du regard,

\- Quoi, tu auras préfère accoucher dans la voiture au lieu à l'hôpital dit Magnus

\- Je ne vais rien dire pour le moment vu que je suis le point d'accoucher dit Alec

Magnus conduis la voiture en priant de faire tous les feux passe au vert à son arrivé, il arriva à l'hôpital et emmena Alec aux urgences. Les infirmières mirent Alec dans une chambre, Magnus vit tout la famille arrivé en grande pompes. Il vit qu'Izzy avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de faire la fête toute la nuit, Jace était à moitié endormi et moitié soûle vu qu'il marchait un peu à travers, Raphaël avait l'air endormi avec un Lily endormi. Les seules encore debout étaient Asmodée et Robert,

\- Comment va Alec ? demanda Robert

\- On lui a mis dans une chambre pour le moment fit Magnus

\- J'ai hâte d'être grand-père dit Asmodée en souriant

Magnus souriait quand la sage-femme vint lui prévenir qu'Alec est sur le point d'accoucher, Magnus se dirigea vers la chambre et se mit à coté d'Alec pour le soutenir. La sage-femme lui demanda de pousser, Alec poussa de toutes ces forces.

\- Vas-y mon amour dit Magnus

\- Magnus, je n'en peux plus va m'enlever cette enfant entre les jambes c'est ta faute si je suis là. Alors sois un homme, va retire notre enfant de là dit Alec avec douleur

\- Mon chéri c'est la sage-femme est en train de le faire dit Magnus incrédule

Alec allait répondre avant de pousser toute ces forces,

\- Je vois la tête aller s-y pousser encore dit la sage-femme

\- Ce que je suis en train de le faire, tu crois quoi je suis en train de faire du tricot cracha Alec en poussant en serrant la main de Magnus qui dont la main vira au bleu

Alec poussa jusqu' il entendit un cri de son bébé, il était heureux alors que Magnus lui embrassant sur le front

\- C'est une fille annonça la sage femme

\- Merci mon amour remercia Magnus

\- Merci à toi aussi

\- Attendez, il y quelque chose ne va pas dit la sage –femme

\- Qu'est ce passe-t-il ? demanda Magnus inquiet

\- Il faut que vous poussiez s'il vous plait demanda la sage-femme

Alec poussa à nouveau jusqu'à un autre cri de bébé, Magnus et lui était choqué du deuxième bébé surprise.

\- C'est un garçon annonça la sage-femme

La sage-femme déposa les bébés sur Alec, Magnus regarda ses enfants émues.

\- Les noms s'il vous plait, demandèrent la sage –femme

\- Maryse Isabelle Ligtwood –Bane et Maxwell Raphaël Ligtwood Bane répondit Magnus

\- C'est noté fit la sage –femme

Magnus embrassa Alec et partit prévenir leur famille, il vit son beau-père et Asmodée faires les cents pas alors que les autres sont en train de dormir pour le cas de Raphaël et Lily, et d'autres de décuvait pour Jace et Izzy. Magnus s'approcha avec les bébés dans leur couverture après que l'infirmière les ait nettoyés, Asmodée remarqua son fils avec les bébés

\- Magnus fit Asmodée en réveillant tout le monde

\- Je vous présente Maxwell Raphaël Ligtwood-Bane et Maryse Isabelle Ligtwood-Bane présenta Magnus

\- Comment va Alec ? demanda Robert

\- Il va bien,

Chacun leurs tours portèrent les bébés, puis Magnus retourna dans la chambre d'Alec pour ramener les bébés. Alec était émue en voyant Magnus portait leurs enfants

\- Je t'aime dit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Magnus et Alec vécurent heureux avec leurs enfants. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en penser-vous ? Et oui c'est la fin alors si vous voulez une autre fiction, il faudrait voter vous avez jusqu'à Mardi. Demain je mettrais un os en attendant le vote, l'Os s'intitule « L'amour est comme le feu » préparer les mouchoirs vu que c'est un rating M toujours sur Malec. Bisous**


End file.
